Just Be Friends
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Un matrimonio sin aparente amor, una relación estancada por la rutina y unos prometidos que no saben como costearse la boda. ¿Qué pasará?¿Ganará el amor?¡Entra y averigualo!UA ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Prólogo: Aromas

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro fic. Sí, como ven tengo mucho tiempo libre... (aunque debería estar estudiando... que remedio es aburrido). Ya se que es bastante corto, tan sólo es el prólogo. Una pequeña introducción a la historia en si. Quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones: Cada tipo de letra (cursiva, negra y normal) es una historia con cada pareja. Intentaré que cada capi sea de una pareja y así no tener que hacer tantas diferencias. ¡Naruto no me pertenece! Si así fuera creo que Kakashi tendría mucho más protagonismo y Itachi no hubiera muerto. Porfavor diganme si les gusta lo poco que hay escrito. Disfruten.

ciao

**Just Be Friends **

**1-Prólogo: Aromas.**

Estiré el brazo para poder tocar al hombre que estaba a mi lado, esperaba tenerlo acostado junto a mi, con su respiración tranquila y aquel olor que siempre me enloquecía. Cuando mi brazo desnudo tocó la parte vacía de la cama, comprendí que un día más él ya no estaba. Dejé el brazo estirado a un lado y con el otro me tapé la cara, sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, demostrando lo mucho que dolía la ausencia de él. Un día más había desaparecido tan sólo dejando su olor. Uno amargo, pero al mismo tiempo tan dulce como una rosa.

**Algo frío se me pegó en la pierna, temblé y giré el cuerpo intentando huir de aquello helado. Nuevamente la cosa se volvió a pegarse. Molesta giré para encarar el propietario del pie frío. Él sonreía con ternura y me daba un dulce beso en los labios antes de salir de la cama y esconderse entre las capas de su uniforme de trabajo. Cuando cruzo la puerta y desapareció en la oscuridad de los pasillos tan sólo quedaba su olor. Tan dulce que empalagaba, y a veces; Molesto.**

_Un olor a fideos me despertó demasiado temprano para poder estar de buen humor. El ruido de la cocina llegaba hasta la habitación. Por primera vez me arrepentí de vivir en una casa tan pequeña. Un poco malhumorada salte de la cama y corrí por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, dónde se encontraba él cocinando. Estuve apunto de gritar, pero verle sólo con un delantal y enseñando el culo, fue algo que pudo conmigo. Hice el salto del oso y caí sobre él. Antes de que pudiera decir nada le besé en los labios y luego salí dejándolo con su tarea. En los labios se me quedó el olor. Su olor; tan soso que daba la impresión de ser ácido. _


	2. Cafetera

1- Cafetera:

Estaba segura que el olor amargo del café inundaría toda la casa. No tenía ni que mover un músculo para notarlo, sabía que cualquier persona de la finca lo notaría. El desayuno, el despertar... un nuevo día.

Miré medio ausente la cafetera dañada y vieja, de color rosa con una parte totalmente negra. En cualquier momento daría el último suspiro de vida. Sasuke miles de veces me había insistido en comprar una cafetera nueva. A decir verdad tenía la extraña obsesión de cambiar de aparatos siempre que uno se dañaba. Prácticamente toda la casa tenía aparatos de última generación, los más nuevos y capaces. Menos la cafetera; esa máquina tenía demasiados recuerdos para abandonarla. Sonreí y acaricie la tapa pegada con celo. Olí el humo que salía de ella y busque una taza. Con calma y parsimonia serví el café, luego le puse azúcar y por último lo bebí con calma. Como si fuera la última cosa que tomaría en la vida.

La cocina estaba en silencio. La casa estaba triste sin él, o lo más seguro era que como él no estaba yo estaba triste. Mi ánimo contagia la casa entera.

- Perdón, perdón...- dije en voz alta deseando que todo mi hogar escuchara mi disculpa. Estaba un poco loca. Lo sabía, pero así era yo.

Después de desayunar, comencé el paseo mensual por la casa. Cada vez que Sasuke venía a casa su fuego interior se encendía, ardiendo todo lo que tocara. Y normalmente ambos terminábamos desnudos en el suelo. Otras veces en el baño, cocina y otros nisiquiera llegábamos a un lugar en concreto. Aquella noche sí; había empezado en la puerta- ahí estaba mi camisa- seguido por la sala – pantalones – y por último en la habitación – bragas y demás-. Sonreí ante la pasión de sus besos y recogí toda la ropa y la doblé encima de la cama. Observé el conjunto y deseé que Sasuke volviera temprano del trabajo. A lo mejor una semana como mínimo... como máximo dos meses. Sentí que mi parte emo iba surgiendo poco a poco. Toda la alegría del café se iba evaporando y la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi mente. Pensaba que ya todo estaba oscuro cuando la puerta de la casa sonó. Corrí hasta ahí y abrí la puerta. Sabía que no era mi marido, pero cualquiera que viniera ayudaría a salir del estado emo. Al abrir la puerta una chica de cabellos largos oscuros y ojos claros me miraba con ojeras enormes. Antes de que pudiera invitarla a pasar entró, camino con pasos largos hasta sentarse en la mesa del comedor, sacó un portátil y comenzó a escribir como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Dos minutos después reaccioné...

- ¿Cuantos capítulos te faltan?- quise saber cuando comprendí que si no decía algo yo ella no hablaría. Levantó la vista de la pantalla y me señaló los cinco dedos de su mano. Trague saliva asustada.- Tu editor te va a matar...- susurré.

- ¡Ah! Es que Naruto es TAN fogoso.- explotó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y desordenaba su pelo.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver tu vida sexual con tu trabajo?- pregunté tan sólo para molestarla. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y giró la cara mientras seguía escribiendo sin parar.

Un poco más animada observé a Hinata; ella era una amiga de la secundaría alta, que por motivos desconocidos nos hicimos muy amigas, a pesar de nuestros caracteres tan distintos. Aunque ahora nadie lo diría. Las dos nos habíamos presentado en la misma universidad al terminar el instituto, por lo tanto nuestra amistad pudo seguir adelante incluso después años sin vernos. Antes de terminar la carrera ella había debutado como escritora y desde ese momento no había parado de publicar pequeñas novelas, relatos o cualquier pedido que tuviera. La pobre tenía trabajo por los poros, todo lo contrario a mi. Me había graduado de enfermera hacía dos años, pero el trabajo que tenía en una pequeña clínica obstetrica tampoco era que fuera del todo agobiante y mucho menos agotadora. Todo contrario al trabajo de mi marido. Sasuke era piloto, y se pasaba más tiempo en el aire que en casa. No pude contener un suspiro. El tecléo se detuvo y percaté que Hinata me miraba con aquellos ojos claros y profundos. Temblé ante la expectativa de escuchar algún consejo de ella. Su vida sentimental no era mucho mejor que la mía. Hacía tres años que salía con Naruto, un compañero de facultad que se dedicaba al periodismo deportivo. Él también viajaba, pero no tanto como mi marido. Sasuke.

- Volverá.- tan sólo dijo eso y siguió escribiendo.

- Lo sé, pero igualmente … es tan triste...

Antes de que pudiera seguir lamentándome me golpeó con un folió y me obligo a vestirme y marcharme a trabajar. Seguí sus órdenes en mi propia casa, y cuando ya estaba lista me hecho.

Mientras encendía el coche, esperaba que la calefacción se encendiera miré al teléfono. No tenía ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada. Deprimida cerré el móvil y arranqué el coche.

El camino hasta la clínica me sirvió para despejarme la cabeza y poder centrarme en el escaso trabajo que tenía. Al llegar el doctor acababa de llegar. Verlo de espalda me aceleró el corazón...

- Buenos días Sakura.- saludó antes de poder verme.

- Buenos días Doctor...- miré abajo apenada. Jamás me acostumbaría.

- ¡Ughh!- se quejó y puso una mano en el pecho. Asustada corrí a ayudarlo. Cuando estuve cerca de él levantó la mirada para clavarme sus ojos oscuros.- No deberías ser tan frío con tu cuñado ¿No crees?

Estuve apunto de cometer un crimen, pero me contuve. Solté a Itachi Uchiha y entré en la clínica. Jamás me iba acostumbrar que mi jefe fuera el hermano mayor de mi marido, al igual que él sentía algo terriblemente fuerte hacía mi. En mis tiempos de noviazgos con Sasuke, por culpa de él estuvimos apunto de separarnos. Tantas veces que cada vez que los tres nos veíamos un aura hostil se dislumbraba entre los hermanos.

Me encerré en los vestuarios y me cambié mientras sentía que el humo de rabia me salía de la cabeza. Coloqué todas las cosas en mi taquilla y luego salí a ignorar al jefe.

La primera ronda fue tranquila, pero cuando me tocó el descanso el ogro alias Itachi me seguía poco dispuesto a dejarme sola. Siempre que era corriente de que Sasuke se encontraba volando comenzaba sus mañas para seducirme. El sabía que mi marido era poco cariñoso, que no mostraba sus sentimientos y que muchas veces terminábamos discutiendo... por eso se aprovechaba en sus ausencias. Lo peor de todo es que temía que alguna vez fueran a dar resultado...

Cuando la llave giró en el pomo de la puerta y entré al recibidor pude respirar tranquila. Sabía que los encantos de Itachi siempre desaparecían al entrar en casa, pero aún así el corazón me latía con fuerza... con miedo y ansiedad. Dejé caer el bolso en el suelo y vi algo que causó más de un sentimiento en mi cuerpo. Unos grandes zapatos negros. Sin preocuparme de dejar los míos ordenados me los saqué y corrí hasta el salón, donde medio sentado y medio acostado se encontraba Sasuke. Tenía la camisa por fuera, la corbata medio abierta y el pelo desordenado. El corazón me dio un gustoso salto...

- Bienvenida...-ronroneó él mientras sonreía y se levantaba del sofá.

Fue la primera vez en cuatro años casados que el no se iba a volar. Corrí hasta el y me lancé en sus brazos. Su corazón latía con calma, sus fuertes brazos acurrucaban mi cintura y sus labios besaban mi pelo...

- Feliz aniversario...-susurró en mi oído mientras me daba un dulce beso en la frente.

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar eso salir de sus labios. Se separó de mi sin quitar un brazo de mi cintura y cogió una bolsa de color marrón. La sujeté y la abrí, dentro había varias cápsulas de café... las mismas que el día que nos conocimos y las mismas que compramos con la cafetera... y no era una casualidad.

* * *

Gracias a asami96 por decirme que te gusto el prólogo, me hizo mucha ilu. Espero que el primer capitulo no te disguste. Hasta el próximo capi.


	3. Nieve

Aquí está el nuevo cap, perdón por tardar, es que la inspiración no acudía a mi. ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

**2- Nieve:**

**Hacía el suficiente frío para saber que debía volver a la casa, al igual que notaba que las ideas se me congelaban en la cabeza incapaz de salir a través de mis dedos. Aparté la vista de la pantalla del portátil para contemplar el cielo gris y como de las nubes comenzaban a salir unos pequeños puntos blancos. Nieve. Abrí la mano y esperé con paciencia a que un pequeño copo de nieve cayera sobre mi palma. Cuando la fría materia toco mi palma sentí un extraño calor dentro del pecho. Los recuerdos que me invadieron fueron tan dulces... tan tiernos, hasta que una nube negra los tapo completamente. Aquellos días felices se habían acabado y tan sólo quedaba la rutina. Una que ya comenzaba a cansarme.**

**Volví mi atención a la pantalla y seguí tecleando hasta que poco a poco el capítulo que tenía pendiente fue tomando forma hasta que se completo sin ningún problema. Cuando aparté los dedos del teclado decidí que era hora de volver a casa. Sin tener muy en cuenta que la gente me miraba me levanté del suelo- dónde estaba sentada- y recogí todo el material que tenía esparcido por todo el lugar. Había huido de mi casa por miedo que el editor terminara por atarme a la silla para que terminara el trabajo, por lo tanto había acudido al único lugar donde sabía que jamás me encontraría. En un pequeño parque natural, con árboles con pocas hojas y sin mucha gente por ahí. Excepto que ese día parecía que el mundo entero se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para visitar aquella solitaria zona. Al principio me molestó, pero después de adentrarme en la historia que había creado ya nada me importaba. **

**La nieve iba cayendo cada vez con más fuerzas, hasta que creaba una capa blanca en el horizonte incapacitando la marcha de toda la gente. La mayoría se refugiaba en cafés o tiendas, pero yo tan sólo seguí de largo. Mi casa tampoco quedaba tan lejos del parque. Al igual que antes las personas se me quedaban mirando; posiblemente por la rareza de mis acciones más que porque fueran lectores de mis libros. **

**Mientras a travesaba las calles en silencio dejaba que la nieve cayera sobre mi, intentando sentir la hermosa sensación que antaño me embargaba cada vez que nevaba. Pero por mucho que quisiera ella no acudía a mi llamado en silencio. Esperé un poco más pero nada. **

**Suspiré frustrada y terminé de caminar los metros hasta llegar al bloque de edificios que vivía. Abría la puerta, saludé al portero y subí al ascensor, marqué el número y el cacharro se movio. Al abrirse las puertas ya me encontraba dentro de mi casa. Dejé el bolso con el portátil en la entrada, al igual que los zapatos y la chaqueta para correr a encender la chimenea. Colocaba cada trozo de madera con cuidado para luego ponerle fuego. Con un placer en silencio observe como el fuego comía los trozos de madera con fiereza hasta que al final una gran llama anaranjada y rogíza ilumino la estancia. **

**Tirada en el sofá me quedé dormida, hasta que ruido de la puerta me desperté. En la entrada recogiendo todo mis trastos se encontraba Naruto. Estaba lleno de nieve, con las mejillas rosas y en los ojos una extraña luz. Sabía que cuando me viera saldría corriendo y me abrazaría con toda su alma y corazón, para luego llenarme de besos y decirme lo mucho que me quería. Y se suponía que eso debía alegrarme.**

**- Bienvenido.- le salude mientras me acercaba a él dispuesta a recibir su cordial saludo. Como siempre hacía me entrelazo en sus brazos y beso el cuero cabelludo con tanto amor que casi me ahogaba. **

**- ¡Está nevando!- explico mientras me llevaba al pequeño balcón que teníamos. Salimos para observar los blancos copos de nieve.- Te quiero.**

**Me dijo en un susurro para luego besarme en la mejilla. En ese momento sabía que debía responderle, pero las palabras no me salieron de los labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que aquello jamás salía por propia voluntad. Sonreí intentando esconder mi poco entuciásmo y luego me volvía al abrigo de la casa. **

**Cenamos en silencio, luego cada uno se metió en su despacho a trabajar y hasta que no nos metimos en la cama no nos volvimos a ver.**

**Esa era mi rutina, huir de mi editor y huir de mi novio.**

**- Deberías hablar con él...-susurró una amiga mientras me peinaba el pelo.- ..menos mal que has venido aquí...-susurró para si misma mientras separaba a un lado una parte del cabello.**

**- ¿Pero como se lo digo? **

**- Pues no se: Cariño, tenemos que hablar... nuestra relación no va bien.- imitó mi voz a la perfección. Enojada fruncí el ceño, ella se rió al verme en el espejo.- ¡Oh vamos Hinata! **

**- ¡No es justo Temari! Tú no tienes estos problemas...-me quejé.**

**- Me caso dentro de una semana... ¿eso no es un problema ya?**

**Y en cierto tenía mucha razón. Para ella su relación había sido mucho más caótica que la mía, y eso era ya hablar mucho. Naruto y yo nos habíamos conocido en la facultad, al principio yo estaba locamente enamorada de él. Le admiraba en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber, quería que estuviera a mi lado... pero paso mucho tiempo hasta que se diera cuenta. Recuerdo que se confesó un día cuando nevaba.**

**- Estoy segura que él ya no se acuerda...-susurré triste.**

**- Hina, no te comas la cabeza. Dudo que alguien te ame tanto como lo hace él.**

**- Y yo dudo que alguien cocine tan bien como tu "prometido"- la fastidie.**

**Después de dos horas de charla, que me hiciera un buen peinado y que le pagara salí de la peluquería de Temari para dirigirme a la imprenta. Lugar donde debía hacer unas gestiones de la nueva novela que iba a publicar. De camino el cielo se tiño de gris y volvió a nevar. Apure el paso ya que no quería que los recuerdos me inundara nuevamente; Recuerdos que ya habían perdido significado... no tan sólo para mi. Sino también para él. **


	4. Vestido

**Aquí esta el siguiente cap. Gracias por leer. Disfruten. ciaaoo**

3- Vestido:

No acostumbraba a ponerme ropa muy llamativa, y a decir la verdad siempre me habían llenado con los mejores trajes y lujos que una adolescente podría desear. En mi casa siempre había sido la niña mimada, la encantadora primogénita mujer y la que algún día haría algo impresionante. Algo impresionante si que iba a hacer: Casarme. Yo Temari iba a casarme.

Me levanté de la cama y vi aquel hermoso vestido blanco colgado en una mínima percha en la pared. Era el típico vestido que mi madre tenía que luchar y sobornarme para ponerme. Tenía flecos por todo, y una enorme rosa roja en el pecho.

- Si me pongo eso me moriré...-susurré aunque sabía que mi dormido compañero lo escucharía. Siempre escuchaba todo. La típica persona que parece ausente aunque esta en todos lados.

- Entonces no te lo pongas...-murmuró mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazada aún acostado. Tenía los labios calientes cuando me besó en el ombligo provocandome.

- ...Q-quiero casarme contigo...- logré decir mientras luchaba por no dejarme llevar al paraíso de la lujuria.

Por mucha fuerza de voluntad que tuviera, cuando me tocaba por las cuevas era imposible contener las ganas de irme al lugar del amor y de la locura. Así que después del gozo carnal terminé cansada, sudada y aún con más problemas en la cabeza. Ese día tenía que probarme aquel horrendo vestido delante de mi madre y suegra. No era algo que realmente quisiera, pero no tenía más remedio si quería casarme. Suspiré y huí de los brazos cálidos de Shikamaru, me encerré en el baño y me duche. El agua cálida quito todos los restos de la noche de mi cuerpo y me relajó los músculos adoloridos después del ejercicio matutino. Cuando ya estaba lista, la habitación estaba vacía y un olor a café y pasta inundaba toda la casa. Mi prometido volvía a cocinar.

La casa de mi familia siempre me sorprendía por muchos años que pasara. Era tan grande y ostentosa que incluso a diez metros de distancia se podía ver. No hizo falta que tocara el timbre, ya que una mujer con cofia me vino a abrir personalmente. Saludo con educación y me guió por el largo jardín hasta llegar dentro de la casa. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos el peso del vestido que tenía entre los brazos se hacía cada vez más notable y era algo realmente desagradable. Durante todo el trayecto tuve la fantasía de quitar el lazo y quemar el vestido, pero la idea de perder 200 € era demasiado para mi. Sabía que la boda nos saldría muy caro y más si quería que nadie de la familia interviniera.

En la sala principal me esperaba mi madre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sentada en el sofá un poco avergonzada se encontraba mi cuñada. Le salude con un movimiento de cabeza que ella respondió igual. No pude instalarme en la sala con gusto ya que enseguida que terminé los saludos mi madre me quitó el vestido de los brazos y comenzó su trabajo como "madre con una hija que se casa" Lo que significa que cualquier cosa que digas sera totalmente ignorada. Osea que podía decir bien claro que el vestido era horrible que bien que no lo iba a escuchar.

Eran las ocho cuando mi suegra y madre me liberaron de sus redes. Estaba cansada de vestirme y desvestirme, de probarme miles de vestidos y siempre volver al mismo horrible con la flor roja. Al llegar a la casa, no quería oír absolutamente nada de ropa ni de compras ni de gastos. Tenía la cabeza como un colador de tanta información. Shikamaru estaba en la mini sala acostado tan largo como era en el sofá, mirando al techo. Me acerqué a el y le obligué a hacerme un espacio a su lado. Lo único bueno de esa mínima casa era que en la sala había una boca de luz. Al parecer antes ese agujero era para que el agua de la lluvia entrara y así se había quedado. Lo único que habíamos hecho Shikamaru y yo era ponerle un cristal.

El cielo estaba estrellado y una enorme luna iluminaba parte de la oscuridad. En ese momento me sentí realmente feliz. Era eso lo único que quería... estar junto a la persona que amaba cada día y ver el cielo sin decir nada.

- Te amo...- le susurré al oído antes de abrazarle.

- Tan sólo quiero eso...- me acaricio el pelo y me beso.- No hace falta que nos casemos... y lo sabes.

- Lo sé...

- ¿Entonces?

No le pude contestar a eso. Era cierto que no era necesario que nos casáramos. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba un papel que pusiera lo mucho que nos amábamos, y tampoco eramos creyentes para saber que para estar juntos teníamos que pasar antes por la iglesia. Tan sólo... teníamos que hacerlo. Sabía que había que hacerlo, pero se me había olvidado el porque de ello.


	5. Nubes

**Eme aquí. Aquí esta el siguiente capi. Gracias por leer. Disfruten. CIAO.**

4- Nubes:

El sol calentaba con fuerza, a pesar de que hacía una brisa fría. No sabía si era porque realmente los rayos eran cálidos o porque mi sol personal había descendido de las nubes para pasar un tiempo conmigo. Giré sobre el césped frío para ver a Sasuke, sonriendo al cielo mientras con una mano sujetaba la mía. Tenía la punta de los dedos heladas, pero la palma caliente. Sonreí ante el extraño contraste. Quería quedarme así eternamente, que el tiempo se detuviera y mantener ese momento para siempre. El teléfono sonó dentro de la casa, gruñí y me levanté del suelo. Dejé a mi marido tirado en el jardín, y entre a la casa corriendo hasta atender. A la otra línea sonaba un ruido de fondo, luego unos pitidos y por último una voz demasiado conocida para mi...

- Hoy no...-gemí y la mano se me cerraba con fuerza en el teléfono.- porfavor...-susurre.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero es así.- habló el hombre de la otra línea.- Llama a Sasuke.

Aunque le hubiera colgado, sabía que le llamaría al móvil. Su jefe y yo habíamos hecho un pacto, una alianza. No podía llamar a Sasuke cuando estaba conmigo, a menos que fuera una emergencia. A pesar de que ese era el pacto, las emergencias ocurrían día si, día también. Resignada dejé el teléfono en la encimera y camine con lentitud hasta el jardín, donde él se había quedado profundamente dormido. Tenía un rostro tan tranquilo, tan feliz...

Me arrodille junto a el y le bese en la mejilla hasta que abrió los ojos, fijo su mirada en mi y me apartó un mechón de pelo que me había caído a la cara. No hizo falta decirle nada, tan sólo suspiro, se levanto del cesped y entró a la casa. Quieta en el jardín escuché su conversación, hasta que se quedo en silencio y me pregunté que había ocurrido. Las ideas que me vinieron a la cabeza no eran muy buenas, puesto que podría ser que le habían enviado a un lugar muy lejos o a un lugar cerca pero mucho tiempo. De forma automática entré y me senté en la silla de al lado del teléfono, esperando que acabaran de hablar y se dignara a comentarme cuando tiempo tendría que estar sola. Paso un cuarto de hora hasta que cerró el teléfono, camino a la habitación y comenzó a hacer maletas. Cuatro. Veía como los cajones se iban vaciando de ropa, como los papeles importantes iban desapareciendo de su cajón y un enorme agujero se me creaba en el medio del pecho...

El fuego, las llamas y el calor habían dejado mella en mi cuerpo. Sentía sus palmas calientes, sus dedos fríos aún recorrer mi cuerpo, a pesar de que al lado mío no había nadie. Sus labios rozando mi cuello, su pelo sobre mi rostro... y toda su masculinidad dentro de mi. Durante la fiesta tuve la fantasía que se quedara atascado dentro de mi, así tener que ir al hospital y ingresarnos por fogosidad marital. Era una idea bastante buena, pero... no utilizábamos condón y yo no tenía un pircing en la vagina ni el en el prepucio. Así que mi fantasía maligna tan solo se quedo en eso.

La luz de la mañana entraba por la habitación, cortándome totalmente el rollo mental y fantasía que se me había creado en la cabeza. Tiré las sabanas al suelo y camine desnuda por toda la casa, ese día me era indiferente que los vecinos contemplaran mi locura. Estaba en MI casa, y podía estar en pelotas si quería. A decir verdad, mientras caminaba por los pasillos me sentía cada vez con menos autoestima. Tan sólo había logrado pasar dos días junto a mi marido y sabía que hasta tres meses no lo volvería a ver. Entre en la cocina aun en bolas para prepararme el café. En la nueva cafetera había una nota...

_Adoro tu cuerpo desnudo. Eres hermosa y me enciendo cada vez que te veo. Pero no me gusta que los demás disfruten también. Así que amor... tápate._

Al lado de la nota había una camisa azul suya, con el aroma de su cuerpo. Arregañadientes me puse la camisa y comencé con la labor de prepararme el desayuno y recoger los restos de la noche pasional y fogosa que había pasado junto a él. Ese día habíamos terminado en el suelo del despacho...

La clínica estaba oscura, fría y algo desolada. Los carteles del aparato reproductor femenino, fotos de algunos bebes y algún que otro cuadro, me acompañaban mientras encendía las luces y ponía todo en orden para ese día. Si el cielo estaba de mi lado no me encontraría con Itachi, cosa que deseaba con toda mi alma. No quería verlo, porque temía que era consciente de que mi marido se había vuelto a ausentar; pero esta vez más tiempo. Desconocía que tácticas haría para seducirme o que diría para volverme un flan. Temía su presencia.

Intenté no pensar en el cuñado y centré toda la atención en los papeles de encima de la mesa, en encender el teléfono, la música ambiental y la calefacción. En poco tiempo la clínica era otra cosa. Las paredes rosas, el suelo de valdosas azules y el aroma a miel era el lugar idóneo para dar a luz. Una imagen de una mínima mano sujetando mi dedo se me apareció en la cabeza. Jamás en los años que llevaba casada con Sasuke,nos habíamos planteado en tener hijos. Era algo que no entraba en nuestra agenda. Principalmente, porque él viajaba mucho y yo no me veía con espíritu de madre. Pero en ese momento la idea me pareció maravillosa...

- Eso es cruel..- reprocho Hinata mientras se comía un pastel de chocolate con helado de avellana. Ver la alegría de sus ojos tan sólo por un helado me alegraba.

- ¿Por qué?- exigí saber sin comprender.- Tener un hijo es maravilloso y ade...

- Pero no para mantener a un hombre cerca.- me cortó y miró con el ceño fruncido. Una aura oscura se apodero de ella y abrió la boca para meterse otra trozo de tarta.- ¡que bueno!

- Pareces una cría...- reprocho Temari que estaba sentada al lado mío.- Opino igual que ella, Saku.- agrego ella mientras tomaba un té.- No es justo para el niño.

Tenía a mis mejores amigas contra mi. Eso no podía ser bueno. Algo dentro de mi mente me decía que ellas tenían razón. No era justo para la criatura. Si quería que mi marido se mantuviera cerca, se lo debía decir, pero... ¿Cómo? No podía decirle a alguien que adoraba su trabajo que lo dejara para estar conmigo. En los años que llevábamos juntos, jamás se lo había dicho y no se lo pensaba decir aún.

Las tres terminamos con nuestros postres, pagamos y comenzamos a caminar. Todos los miércoles por la tarde, solíamos ir a comer juntas, hablar de nuestra vida, quejarnos y por último comprar hasta hartarnos. Ese día le tocaba pagar a Temari.

- No hace falta que lo hagas...- dijo Hinata mientras sacaba su tarjeta plateada.

- ¿Sabes que te odio?- informó Temari con rencor amistoso.- Asquerosa rica.

En ese momento hubo un silencio incómodo, pero Hinata terminó pagando las quince camisas y quince pantalones. Todas teníamos nuestros problemas: Temari con la boda, Hinata con el trabajo y yo con la ausencia de mi marido. Las mujeres maravillas se habían juntado.

El reloj marcaba las nueve cuando entre a la casa. Habían unas deportivas blancas, y un bolso de deporte en la entrada. Miré donde poníamos las llaves y reconocí el llavero del conejito del play boy. Dejé mis trastos en el mismo lugar y cruce el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cuidarte.- sonrió.

La idea de tener a Itachi Uchiha en mi salón, con la camisa abierta y una sonrisa totalmente seductora no era la mejor idea para mantener a mi marido cerca...

Continuará...

* * *

xD tenía que ponerlo.


	6. Culpabilidad

Hola people, que tal andamos? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capi. Gracias por leer y dejar reviews, son un apoyo for me. EN FIN,aquí les dejo el capi. Disfruteeen

ciao

**6- Culpable:**

**El sol había desaparecido detrás de unas nubes grandes y negras, tenía todas las ventanas abiertas ya que horas antes los rayos de luz iluminaban toda la casa y me daban un poco de calor y algo de inspiración. Tenía el portátil abierto, aunque la hoja del programa seguía en blanco. No sabía como continuar la novela y tampoco es que quisiera continuarla. Ese día no quería trabajar, tan sólo sentía la extraña necesidad de tirarme en el suelo y fingir que estaba muerta. Lo intenté hacer, después de comprobar que por mucho que mirara a las nubes o a la pantalla las ideas no saldrían por si solas. Salte de la silla al suelo; la moqueta estaba un poco caliente a causa de la calefacción encendida a tope y un poco húmeda por las nubes borrascosas que habían en el cielo. La sensación de estar tirada mirando al techo era agradable, se sentía tan bien. "El mundo se ve distinto" recordé una frase importante de mi juventud. Suspire y me dejé llevar por los recuerdos de aquel día. Seguramente si en ese momento hubiera hecho lo contrario... si a lo mejor... **

**Estaba apunto de entrar en estado emo – como lo decía Sakura- cuando la puerta se abrió. Sabía que era imposible que fuera Naruto, ya que tenía trabajo hasta tarde, así que tan sólo podría ser...**

**- ¡Quiero mis ochenta páginas ahora mismo o comenzaré a gritar!- escuché la voz de mi editor. Intenté levantarme del suelo para huir, pero sabía que fuera a donde fuera él me encontraría. Era peor que una madre con las manchas o la mugre en tu propio cuarto.- ¡HINATA MARIA DE LA CONCEPCIÓN DE LAS MERCEDES DEL SEPULCRO DE JÉSUS!**

**Cuando llegó a la sala un cojín volador golpeó contra su cara. No entendí muy bien como mi cuerpo se movió para hacer eso y luego volver a la postura inicial. Vamos, seguir tirada en el suelo como si estuviera muerta. Era muy cómodo, demasiado para levantarme y hacerle caso al idiota del editor. Al verme tirada casi muerta o fingiendo estarlo no tuvo la mejor idea que sentarse en mi abdomen. Aguante su peso durante cinco minutos, hasta que comencé a sentirme asfixiada. Cogí el lápiz con que me ataba el pelo y le pinche su enorme y mullido culo. No lo hice muy fuerte para hacer daño, pero lo suficiente para que levantara su trasero de mi abdomen y me mirara con cara asesina. Yo tan sólo le sonreí aún tirada y con pocas ganas de levantarme. Kakashi al comprender que se día la batalla la tenía perdida se dejo caer sobre el suelo y se sentó cerca de la pared para apoyar la espalda. Sus largas piernas estaban encima de las mías y una de sus manos encima de la mia. Era raro estar juntos de esa forma, rozando nuestro cuerpo y compartiendo un silencio mágico. Se podría decir que quería de muchas formas a aquel hombre de cabello gris, ojos cansados y enorme y fea cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Kakashi jamás sonreía y yo había tenido el placer o la vergüenza de verlo mostrar los dientes y dedicarme una tierna y hermosa sonrisa.**

**- Sonríe...- le obligué.**

**- Dame mis ochenta páginas y lo haré.- comento sin levantar ninguna extremidad de mi cuerpo.**

**- Pues vas claro...-sentencie y seguí mirando el cielo.**

**No hacía falta que habláramos mucho, ya que prácticamente conocíamos todo del otro. Hatake Kakashi, editor de la editorial Yume, treinta años, aficionado a leer historias subidas de tono, buen compañero de juerga y hombre preocupado y callado. Era el típico amigo que te sujeta el pelo cuando estás vomitando después de haberte bebido medio bar entero. Recordé una borrachera grande, que los dos terminamos en ropa interior en la casa de un amigo de la editora. Fue algo bastante triste, pero jamás lo olvidaríamos y Naruto tampoco. **

**- ¿Vas a hacerle infiel?- preguntó de golpe mientras cerraba su mano encima de la mía. Aquello no me sorprendió, ya que era una pregunta recurrente que salía de sus labios.**

**- Ahora no...-aparté la mano de la suya y me tapé la cara intentando no pensar en la propuesta.**

**Él sabía que las cosas con Naruto no iban bien, a decir verdad tan sólo fueron bien los primeros seis meses. Naruto era el mejor novio que jamás una mujer podría tener; atento, gracioso, con dinero y siempre con una sonrisa sólo para ti. Era el hombre ideal, era mi hombre ideal y desde siempre lo había amado con toda mi alma. Incluso hasta el extremo de darle mi corazón si fuera necesario. Era un amor tan profundo que prácticamente rompí lazos con mi familia. Naruto era todo para mi, desde siempre... pero el jamás fue del todo mío. Al igual que conocía mis sentimientos conocía los suyos. En la facultad había una hermosa chica de cabellos rosas, ojos claros y sonrisa amenazadora. Sakura Haruna, mi actual amiga. Naruto estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conocía el día de la presentación. La mayoría de los compañeros conocían esos sentimientos y él tampoco hacía nada para negarlo, así que yo tampoco podía hacer nada. Hasta que todo cambió; Sakura avisó su compromiso con Sasuke y Naruto dio por vencido sus intentos de seducirla y es ahí cuando se dio cuenta de mi existencia. Yo era tan ingenua, tan tonta...tan niña y deseosa de que me amara que hice oídos sordos a la realidad.**

- "**Desde aquí se ve todo distinto"- repetí las palabras de mi estúpido rubio. Kakashi me miró y sin pensárlo dos veces se subió encima mío y me beso.**

**- Te amo.**

**Ojala la lluvia hubiera comenzado en ese momento, ojala el tiempo se hubiera atrasado hasta el día que decidí darle una copia de la llave de mi casa. Maldije cada instante de esos momentos. La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró la única persona que faltaba en un momento como ese. Si hubiera ocurrido todo de forma rápida seguramente Naruto no lo hubiera entendido, así que el tiempo se relantizo hasta que él pudiera entenderlo: Yo estaba en el suelo, encima de un hombre con ojos fogosos y por mi parte no parecía haber resistencia. Así que la idea que se formo mi novio en la cabeza fue del todo errónea puesto que no había pasado más que un beso. Kakashi se levantó del suelo a tiempo suficiente para huir de la casa y dejarme bien claro las ochenta páginas. Naruto por su parte mantuvo el silencio y se sentó en el sofá para hablar. Yo ni me moví del suelo...**

**- ¿Cuándo llegamos a esto?**

**Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo de relación noté tristeza en su voz.**

**

* * *

¬¬ el open office es una m*** siempre me pone más páginas de las que son en verdad. Es un rompe ilusiones. **


	7. Facturas

**Aquí el siguiente capi. Gracias por leer. XAUP**

7- Facturas:

La mesa estaba llena de hojas blancas, hojas con números, otras con letras y más con números pero tachados en negro. Comenzaba a ver manchas de rojo por donde no deberían haber. Dejé el bolígrafo en la mesa y me a llevé las manos a la cabeza, esperando que el dinero saliera del aire. Durante un minuto miré el techo manchado por la humedad, luego el suelo con una capa de polvo y en una pared colgado un hermoso vestido blanco. ÉSE si era el vestido que siempre había deseado; Largo hasta los pies, sin cola, sin flores, tan liso como una tabla de planchar, las mangas largas y abiertas en el dorso de la muñeca, el escote no era demasiado grande, pero aún así dejaba ver una parte necesaria del pecho. Era hermoso y terriblemente caro. Miré una vez más las facturas y vi los muchos ceros que habían en cada línea. Suspiré y antes de frustrarme más y soñar con números salí de la sala hasta entrar a al cocina.

Shikamaru estaba con su traje blanco, gorro y una enorme sonrisa en su cara, tenía harina por todo y la cocina parecía una nube. En el aire se respiraba un aroma a pastel de coco con un toque a vainilla. Sonreí.

- No hace falta que me hagas pasteles...-susurré mientras me deslizaba hasta él y le abrazaba por la espalda.

- Si hace falta, los números están apartado a mi prometida. Y eso no lo puedo consentir.

A pesar de que estaba a espaldas pude notar como las mejillas se le encendían al pronunciar esas dulces y bobas palabras. Cerré los ojos y me apreté más fuerte a él. Le amaba y si tenía que soñar con números durante todo un año lo haría. Nos íbamos a casar, costará lo que costara.

Como lo esperaba, esa noche y la otra y la siguiente soñé con números, con facturas y prestamistas que me perseguían. Supe que mi pareja había soñado lo mismo, ya que al despertarnos por la mañana ambos miramos la ropa causante de nuestro dolor. Al lado del vestido blanco estaba su esmoquin, con una corbata marrón al medio. No entendía que obsesión tenía Shikamaru con el color marrón, pero me era indiferente. Mientras el fuera feliz, podía aguantar cualquier cosa.

Al recuperarnos de la pesadilla desayunamos juntos y luego cada uno se fue al puesto de trabajo. Gracias a dios la peluquería estaba llena de clientes y pudimos hacer una caja generosa. La jefa conocía la situación monetaria que estaba pasando y al terminar la jornada me entrego con discreción un pequeño sobre blanco. Dinero. Quería rechazarlo, ya que las obras de caridad me parecían estúpidas y falsas, pero no podía decir que no. Cogí el sobre con vergüenza y me marché.

Una brisa cálida me golpeó en el rostro cuando salí de la peluquería, disfruté de aquella caricia cerrando los ojos intentando encontrar algún modo de llenar la cartera con dinero. Al abrir los ojos frente a mi estaba Shikamaru, vestido con unos vaqueros azules, una camisa de cuadros negra y blanca y el cabello que lo solía tener atado en una coleta suelto cubriendo el cuello. Las piernas me temblaron y me sentí como una adolescente hormonada.

- Pareces que has visto un muerto..- estiró la mano y la cogí mientras sonreía con timidez.

- No sueles venir a buscarme.- respondí aunque no hacía falta. Eso era un hecho.

- Quería pasar tiempo contigo.- dijo hundiendo los hombros.

Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar por las calles iluminadas, disfrutando el la brisa y perdiendo un poco antes de llegar a casa. Ninguno de los dos quería entrar a aquella pequeña, oscura y sucio hogar. Tampoco queríamos tener que lidiar con las facturas y las miles de cartas que debíamos rellenas. Suspiré al pensar en todo.

- A lo mejor sí que deberíamos pedirle ayuda...-susurré resignada.

- Me niego.

Y no se habló más del tema. Me quedé un rato callada observándole, esperando a que el enfado momentáneo pasara, y poder seguir hablando de otra cosa que no fuera boda o dinero. O lo que sería mejor: Mi padre.

Mi padre era un hombre rico, se limpiaba el culo con dinero. Literalmente. Lo hacía. Ir a su casa era un sufrimiento para mi, al igual que para Shikamaru. A causa de esa arrogancia monetaria mi madre terminó por divorciarse y casarse con un profesor de instituto. No cobraba mucho y el suelo de recepcionista en un hotel no daba para más, pero ella era feliz.

Antes de decidir enfrentar toda la boda por nuestro propio bolsillo mi padre se había ofrecido, ya que para él, el dinero no era nada. Tan sólo una herramienta para conseguir más. Los ricos era arrogantes y estúpidos. Normalmente mucho más, pero él era discreto en lo que se refería a derrocharlo o a mostrarlo fuera de las puertas del hogar. Al principio lo rechacé, ya que no quería deberle nada a él, pero luego lo pensé y estuve apunto de aceptarlo, si no fuera por el orgullo de Shikamaru. Inspiré resignada al recordar aquellos tiempos que el dinero no era un problema. ¿Cuándo volvería a disfrutar?

El calendario de la cocina mostraba que tan sólo faltaba un día para la boda. Todo estaba listo, preparado y esperando a que fuera el esperado momento. Aquel que me vestiría de blanco, pasaría por un pasillo repleto de gente cogida del brazo de mi tío y con mi futuro marido esperándome al final de la iglesia. El día que diría "Si quiero" y el momento en que empezaría a sonar el teléfono para que devolviera todo el dinero o por ende que pagara todo lo que debía. Recé al karma para que me encontrara dinero por el suelo, que me ganara la lotería o mi padre le diera un infarto y toda la herencia cayera sobre mis hombros. Algo para que pudiera resolver todo antes de entrar a aquel angosto pasillo y llegar a las manos del hombre amado. Quería casarme sin preocupaciones, pero sabía que encontrarme dinero por la calle era imposible y que mi padre se muriera era kalendas griegas. Vamos. Nunca. Era más sano que un toro y por mucho que fumara la muerte no tocaba a su puerta.

- ¿Y si robo un banco?- pensé en voz alta al mismo tiempo que entraba Shikamaru a la cocina.

- Me meterías en un buen lío, no quiero ir a visitar a mi mujer a una cárcel y tener sólo un día para hacer el amor contigo. Sería muy triste.

- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces solo sirvo para el sexo?- pregunté medio picada en broma. El sonrió y con pasos leoninos se acercó a mi.

Sus brazos me acorralaron en la pared y me beso en los labios, hasta luego bajar a mi obligo y seguir hasta mis rodillas. Antes que llegara a los pies estaba vuelta un flan.

No llegamos al cuarto.

Sexo desenfrenado en una sala polvorienta y mohosa no era lo mejor del mundo, pero por lo menos tenía a la persona que más amaba a mi lado. No tenía mucho derecho a quejarme. Bueno, un poco: Mi casa era un asco y mi cartera lloraba a cada momento. No sabía que podía ser peor que eso...

Una carta me llegó un día antes de la boda. Era un sobre largo, blanco y con un extraño sello en la abertura del sobre. Busqué el remitente pero no había ninguno, tan sólo ponía el nombre de Shikamaru y el mio en letras roja sangre. Antes de que pudiera abrir el sobre mi novio llegó y observo la carta. Estaba demasiado extrañada con el sobre que no me percaté del rostro pálido de Shikamaru hasta que abrí el sobre y grité...

continuara...


	8. Primer paso

¡Al fin! Puede subir el capitulo, al parecer el cacharro este estaba mal y no me dejaba subir. Por la espera subiré otro capi muy pronto.

ciaoo y graciaas por leer y paciencia!

8- Primer Paso:

Las semanas pasaban y no recibía llamadas de Sasuke. El teléfono no sonaba y el buzón de correo no se llenaba. El calendario se iba llenando de cruces rojas y él no hacía nada. Como siempre. Por mucho que deseara que algo en su ausencia fuera distinta, pero nada ocurría. Las cosas entre nosotros estaba cambiando, por mucho que le amara o por mucho que yo le amara. Sin llamadas o mensajes la soledad que sentía se iba volviendo mayor, el agujero de mi corazón se iba volviendo cada vez más grande y la única tirita capaz de cubrirla era la persona menos indicada: Itachi Uchiha. Mi cuñado.

No quería entrar en la clínica, no después de estar viviendo en su casa. No después de haberme pasado noches enteras llorando y maldiciendo el trabajo de su hermano. No después de que me consolara con una cálida sonrisa. No cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma extraña...

La puerta se abrió y una mujer embarazada salió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Desde dentro de la clínica se escuchaban risas y una música tan baja como un susurro. El deber me llamaba. Inspire y expire un par de veces antes de entrar. La luz cálida de la bombilla, el olor a vainilla y los colores claros me recibieron demasiado alegre. Parecía que la clínica conocía la situación, y eso me irritaba.

- Llegas tarde...-reprochó una voz. Un frío me recorrió la columna cuando giré para ver a Itachi. Llevaba una bata blanca. Una cosa rara en él. Y en brazos cargaba a un niño recién nacido. Aquella imagen me hizo temblar.- ¿Qué escusa vas a poner hoy?- pregunto mientras dejaba al niño en los brazos de una madre joven y encantada con el doctor. Playboy..

- Una araña se metió en el motor del coche...

Sin más me escapé a los vestuarios para cambiarme y comenzar una hora tarde la jornada laboral. Dejé todas las cosas en la taquilla y antes de salir cerré los ojos y me juré que ese día volvería a mi casa no tan sólo para tachar un día en el calendario y para coger ropa. Sino para quedarme y no moverme más. Las piernas me temblaron con tan sólo pensar la idea.

Itachi estaba en mi mesa utilizando el teléfono y buscando algo por el ordenador. Sin decir nada me acerqué, le quite el teléfono y le aparté de la silla. En pocos minutos todo el espacio se hizo conmigo y fui ordenando en un papel todas las tareas que debía hacer. Mantuve la mirada puesta en mis manos en todo momento para evitar mirarle a los ojos y caer en la tentación de su abrigo.

La última paciente se había marchado cuando las luces se comenzaron a apagar. Itachi murmuraba algo dentro de su despacho mientras movía alguna silla o algo. Yo tan sólo le esperaba sentada en la silla, esperando a que saliera para poder cerrar la clínica y marcharme a mi hogar. O algo por el estilo. Una parte de mi sabía que era innecesario esperarlo, ya que él también tenía llave para cerrar la clínica, la otra tan sólo me pedía que me quedara para comprobar si volvía hacerme aquella propuesta.

- Hoy hay para cenar pescado a la plancha con ensalada.- gritó desde su despacho.- Y la habitación al lado a la mía esta totalmente vacía...- su voz se alejaba y se acercaba una y otra vez.-...te mande hacer una copia de la llave.

Lo último lo dijo cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándome. No pude apartar los ojos a tiempo y su calides y aura me había atrapado. Intente vagamente luchar contra el burbujeo en el estómago y obligué a mi mente hacer recordar los bellos momentos de noviazgo con Sasuke. Pero por mucho que luchara por ello, tan solo se me venían momentos felices con Itachi...

A pesar de que jamás nos habíamos llevado tan bien como queríamos junto a él los días se hacían más fáciles, sonreía más y era capaz de sobrevivir un día más de la soledad. Junto a él podría aguantar a que Sasuke llegara. En cierto modo sabía que lo utilizaba como un puerto de salvación, y quería intentar alejarme de él, pero su personalidad extraña me arrastraba a el. Como si fuéramos dos imanes. Itachi Uchiha afectaba a mi imán pegando en mi pecho.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- le pregunté cuando salíamos de la clínica.

- Te dije que te iba a cuidar.- me recordó.

- ¿Por qué?- insistí.

- Estoy seguro que no quieres oír la respuesta...

- Prueba...

Estaba machando a un mal camino, todo mi cuerpo lo notaba y sabía que si daba un paso más todo se acabaría. Había dos finales: Infidelidad o pérdida de un buen amigo.

Itachi dejo caer su bolso marrón al suelo, se paró delante de mi, posó su manos grande y cálida sobre mi mejilla y se acercó a mi cara poco a poco. Un beso. Cada nervio de mi piel reaccionaba cuando su respiración se iba acercando cada vez más a mi piel...

Se detuvo a algunos centímetros de mi cara y apoyó la frente sobre la mía. El corazón me golpeó fuerte contra el pecho cuando escuché un suspiró...

- Debes comer más.

Sin más se separó de mi, cogió el bolso y siguió caminando hacía su coche. En silencio le seguí hasta detenerme al frente del audi negro y recién comprado. Como buen caballero me abrió la puerta y espero a que entrara. Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo y entré a la cabina del copiloto. Cerró la puerta y supe que el final se iba acercando poco a poco. Lo peor es que lo esperaba con cada fibra de mi ser... y sabía que no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo. No en ese momento.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento pensé sinceramente en llevarme una maleta bien grande y llena de ropa, después pensar una buena escusa para explicarle a Hinata y a Temari la razón de mis actos. Todavía no había cometido adulterio... todavía.

El cielo rugía con fuerza, el viento pegaba contra las ventanas de mi apartamento y las luces se encendían y apagaban una y otra vez. Pensé en bajar los plomos, pero ese día tenía que recibir una llamada. O eso esperaba. Había una tormenta eléctrica y llovía, los vuelos no podían salir. Estaba segura de ello, ya que aunque estuviera en Osaka el temporal afectaba incluso ahí.

El agua seguía cayendo con fuerza, y yo seguía mirando el teléfono esperando una hermosa llamada telefónica de mi marido diciendo que volvía pronto o por lo menos que seguía con vida y me quería. Necesitaba alguna muestra de amor de su parte antes de marcharme nuevamente a la casa de Itachi. Quería una señal que me indicara que no debía volver a los brazos de Itachi y que debía esperar a Sasuke como una buena esposa. Eso tenía que hacer.

El teléfono sonó al mismo tiempo que un trueno. Corrí hacía el teléfono y lo atendí.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Si, soy yo...-respondió al otro lado de la línea. Las lágrimas me comenzaron a salir una tras otras, provocando un gran alivio a mi alma.- No llores...-me rogó. Muy tarde me di cuenta que estaba hipeando.

- Estúpido...-logré decir entre susurros.

- Lo sé, he tenido mucho trabajo este tiempo y se me ha hecho imposible llamarte.

- Mentiroso.

- Sakura... no te pongas así, sabes que siempre pienso en ti.

Aunque fuera una mentira me valió para calmarme. Era suficiente. Estuve hablando con el durante cuatro horas, mientras me explicaba el plan de trabajo que tenía y los días festivos que le daban. Tenía cuatro, y dos de ellos se encontraría en el extranjero y los otros dos estaría otra vez en Osaka. Así que durante mucho más tiempo no lo vería. Cuando cerró el teléfono me sentí tremendamente sola. La puerta de la casa se abrió y ahí estaba Itachi...

Los días iban pasando, de forma lenta y larga, la rutina seguía igual y mi soledad se volvía cada vez más grande. Había recibido una llamada donde Sasuke me decía que no volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas más. Semana cual se celebraba mi cumpleaños... y como siempre el no estaría ahí.

Los globos decoraban toda la casa, un olor a pastel cubría todo el aire y risas llenaban los silencios de los truenos. Era un día horrible, pero estaba contenta de pasarlo junto a las personas que quería: Hinata con Naruto y Temari con Shikamaru. Ambas parejas hablaban de vez en cuando de algo que no podía escuchar o no quería escucharlo, otras veces me incluían en las conversaciones y otras se creaba un silencio amargo...

Al final de la noche estaba sola recogiendo los restos de la fiesta, esperando una llamada de felicidades de parte de Sasuke. Pero esta jamás llegaba.

La puerta se abrió, pero sabía que no era él..

Itachi estaba en el marco de la puerta con el brazo estirado ofreciéndome una salida del dolor y soledad...

Sasuke era lo más importante para mi. Dijeran lo que dijeran o hiciera lo que hiciera. Lo amaba con toda mi alma y pensaba hacerlo hasta el final de mi vida. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando aquello que te da fuerzas para seguir adelante se va?¿Qué haces cuando la única cosa que te sujeta es una cuerda en llamas?¿Dejarla ir y perecer? ….Prefería vivir quemada que muerta.

Sin importante lo que pudiera pasar después caminé junto a él y le sujete la mano. Ya era hora de dar el primer paso... el primer paso para un cambio.


	9. Tregua

Amigss! Ya se que me he desaparecido durante unos días o semanas... nose, he perdido la cuenta. Tengo un buen motivo, tenía que estudiar... ya saben... exámenes. Si, como nos amargan la vida. En fin, aquí les dejo el capi. Espero que les guste. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIESS T_T son un gran apoyo. Espero que les guste el capiii

ciaoo!

**9- Tregua:**

**Las puertas de la mansión se estaban burlando a mi costa, lo sabía. Podía oír sus carcajadas sonoras y graves en mi cabeza, como una sonrisa metálica me observaba y esperaba con impaciencia que pasara a la otra parte de ella. Tragué saliva y comencé a pensar que debería ir a un médico. Era absurdo, podía ver incluso los ojos grandes y negros de aquellas rejas. **

**Evadí las risas y carcajadas de la puerta y toqué el timbre esperando que alguien la abriera y me viera liberada de ese tormento. Sabía que enseguida que durmiera todo se arreglaría y la puerta seguiría siendo un objeto sin vida, sin voz y sin nada que pudiera asustarme o pensar que estaba loca. El sonido del timbre vibró por todo el jardín y acto seguido las puertas aun riendo se abrieron. Como una niña pequeña crucé todo el patio hasta llegar a la puerta, no salude a nadie ni miré quien me recibía, tan sólo entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Dentro de mi cabeza todo estaba en silencio, suspiré tranquila y me dediqué a observar a mis anfitriones.**

**Delante de mi había una chica de mi misma edad, con los cabellos finos y largos recogidos en un moño, las mejillas sonrojadas y una amplia sonrisa. A su lado una mujer mucho más mayor que la otra, con arrugas de expresión y una leve sonrisa en los labios. Ambas mujeres me abrazaron con cariño y me invitaron a pasar hasta llegar a una habitación grande y de color lila. Sonreí al reconocer mi habitación. No había cambiado nada. Bueno, una cosa sí. Yo ya no vivía ahí y ese cuarto ya no lo consideraba como tal. **

**Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me tiré en la cama matrimonial abriendo los brazos y piernas intentando abarcar todo el enorme cojín. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrir la chica de cabellos lisos y recogidos se había sentado en una silla cerca de mi cama. Esperó a que me levantara antes de hablar...**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?- no me sorprendió la falta de respeto, ya que Saya era la única amiga que consideraba aun en aquella casa. Fruncí el ceño y miré para abajo, no tenía ganas de contarle nada sobre nada. Había demasiada historia y no tenía la intención de quedarme mucho tiempo. Bueno... esa era mi intensión.- Hinata... hace más de un año que no pisas esta casa, y no atiendes llamadas ni hablas con nosotras... y ni siquiera viniste al aniversario de la Señorita Hanabi..**

**- Hace dos semanas Naruto casi me encuentra dándome un beso con Kakashi.- no hacía falta que le aclarara las cosas, ya que con ella si que hablaba y me comunicaba. **

**- ¿¡Qué!- ahogó un grito.- P-pero... ¿t-tu?**

**- Tan sólo fue un amago, no llego a pasar nada y creo que tampoco lo hubiera permitido. Ya sabes,.. aun amo demasiado a Naruto.- intente sonreír.**

**- Hinata...**

**Aunque no quería hablar del tema terminé contándole absolutamente todo, lo que pasaba entre nosotros, lo mucho que mentí para que mis padres me dejaran vivir con él y lo mucho que se que él aun no me ama. Sí, me puede querer algo, ya que sino no viviría con el y compartiríamos más que unos besos. Naruto me quería, pero no de la forma que yo quería, y eso a la larga pesa en el corazón. **

**Desde aquel día los dos salimos de la casa, y por mi parte no volví a pisarla, no tenía ganas de verle el rostro triste por algo que no comprendía. ¿Tanto había asumido que siempre estaría por él?¿Qué mi amor jamás se agotaría? Eran preguntas estúpidas, ya que lo no había podido pasar hace tres años no pasaría en dos o tres semanas. **

**Suspiré frustrada cuando terminé de contarle las ultimas noticias en mi vida.**

**- Vaya, así que vivir en hoteles debe estar bien...-murmuró como si eso fuera lo más destacable.- Creo que has hecho bien en venir aquí durante un tiempo...**

**- ¿Tú crees?- pregunté insegura.- Mi padre...**

**- El se alegrará de verte, eres su preferida por mucho que sea más dura con Hanabi. Eres su niña.- sonrió.**

**Después de que ella me contara cosas que pasaron en casa las dos bajamos a la sala donde se encontraba la familia reunida para comer. Como había dicho Saya, todos se mostraron totalmente alegres al verme, ninguno de ellos preguntó sobre mi repentina vuelta, cosa que agradecí desde lo más hondo de mi corazón. No necesitaba que ellos también me dieran algún consejo que no terminaría haciendo. En ese momento tan sólo quería olvidar que tenía un novio que amaba a otra mujer, y que tan sólo estaba conmigo por compasión. Sí, esa había sido la conclusión que había llegado. Él estaba conmigo por compasión... ¿Tanta pena daba?**

**Los días en la casa familiar se volvieron semanas y esas semanas se volvieron un mes. El día que cumplía el mes en la mansión decidí empacar las cosas y volver a mi hogar. No podía seguir evitando lo inevitable. Naruto no había llamado, aunque yo tampoco había cogido el móvil para averiguarlo. Tenía miedo de ver miles de llamadas y saber que debía entregar muchas páginas de trabajo. Cerré la maleta, cogí todo lo necesario y antes de salir por la puerta trasera alguien se interpuso en mi camino...**

**- Intenta volver más por aquí...-susurró un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos claros. Tenía la frente llena de arrugas y la boca recta sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.- Aunque no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por tu hermana...**

**Sin más me dejo el paso libre. Antes de atravesar el marco le miré, sonreí y abracé. Era mi padre, por mucho que se hubiera interpuesto en mi tonta relación, seguía siendo una persona muy importante para mi. Tan sólo se tiene un padre. Ambos sonreímos y cada uno siguió su camino.**

**La puerta de la casa estaba cerrada, las luces apagadas y todo tal cual como lo habíamos dejado aquel nefasto día. Lo más normal sería ponerse a buscar si mi compañero estaba en el piso, pero todavía no podía enfrontar mirarle a la cara y ver aquella extraña sonrisa. No podía. Así que comencé a recoger las cosas que habían por el suelo, luego camine a la sala sin mirar por los pasillos y recogí todo lo que había dejado tirado por ahí. Cuando estuvo todo limpio no tuve más remedio que caminar hasta la habitación. Ahí, tirado en la cama y mirando al techo se encontraba el. Naruto.**

**- Bienvenida...-dijo con voz seca.- Se hace raro... esto de decirte yo Bienvenida.- comentó como si fuera algo totalmente nuevo. Alguna vez si que lo había hecho... pero como todo, se olvidaba.**

**- Es bueno oírlo de vez en cuando... supongo.- dejé la maleta en el suelo y comencé a ordenar toda la ropa y dejar la sucia en la cesta.**

**En silencio estuvimos un largo rato, hasta que no tenía nada más que ordenar y no tenía más remedio que sentarme en la cama y esperar a que hablara, ya que yo no tenía nada que decir. Se podría decir que esta vez había tenido la culpa yo, a el no le podía culpar de nada. Bueno, de salir conmigo cuando amaba a otra persona...**

**- No entiendo en que momento llegamos a esto...- repitió lo mismo que ese día.- ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?**

**- Salir...-susurré mirando las sábanas, sin darme mucha cuenta tenía un trozo sujeto en la mano con fuerza. La tela me quemaba en la palma de lo fuerte que lo sujetaba.. **

**- Hinata yo...**

**- No hay nada que decir Naruto, yo ya lo sabía...- sonreí. **

**Fue un momento totalmente incómodo, tanto que pensaba que me iba a morir. Pero en ese segundo incómodo ambos habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión. Una que desde el primer día que los cambios y evidencias se comenzaron a notar... debíamos haber tomado.**

**Era una decisión difícil, pero era la mejor...**

**- Terminemos...-dijimos al mismo tiempo.- Sólo amigos.**

**Si, solo eso. Just be friends.**

* * *

**Me gusta la idea de una Hinata con carácter y tímida al mismo tiempo, que sea una mujer de armas tomar. Espero que les haya gustadoooo!**


	10. Cancelación

**Just Be Friends**

**10- Cancelación: **

**El anillo me pesaba en el dedo, era una sensación un tanto agobiante, como si aquel círculo rojo controlara toda mi vida. Estar casada era un peso que tenía que soportar, y que lo tenía que soportar junto a la persona que me había encadenado: Mi marido. El susodicho hombre estaba acostado al lado mio, con los ojos clavados en el techo, mirando algo que mi visión no podía captar, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada mirando el aro dorado que rodeaba mi dedo anular. Ya era la mujer de Shikamaru, nada ni nadie podría cambiar ese hecho, incluso esa carta que habíamos jurado no volver a mencionar, pero era algo tan difícil. A pesar de estar disfrutando la Luna de Miel no podía parar de pensar que en ese pequeño sobre estaba toda la solución a nuestros problemas financieros, era algo tan simple como apretar un botón y ya esta. Todo estaría arreglado, podríamos vivir como dos estúpidos enamorados sin volver a pensar jamás en el dinero, pero... ¿Por qué él no quería aceptarlo? No era algo imposible y tampoco loco. Tan sólo aceptar una oferta que alguien muy cercano a mi me había hecho...**

**Esperé en silencio en la cama a que Shikamaru se levantara para irse al trabajo, pero no se movía. Su pie helado me tocó la pierna, luego su mano acaricio mi mejilla y por último sentí sus labios sobre los míos, después ya no sentí nada. Escuché como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba y comprendí que me encontraba sola en casa. Ese día había decidido faltar al trabajo. La jefa me había ofrecido dos días más de descanso después de la Luna de Miel. Era una mujer agradable y honrada. Salté de la cama y corrí a la sala donde encerrada en una mesa se encontraba el bendito sobre con la carta de la salvación. Lo abrí con las manos temblorosas y comencé a leer otra vez...**

** _Estimados Shikamaru y Temari, os quiero informar de que se de vuestro estado financiero y me resulta sumamente doloroso saber de eso, por lo tanto os quiero hacer una oferta para que podáis vivir la vida conyugal sin ningún problema._**

_**La oferta es la siguiente: Me gustaría que trabajéis en mi cadena hotelera durante un cierto tiempo, ya que conozco de vuestro talento, más no fui tan sólo un buen amigo sino un gran familiar para ustedes. Estoy en deudas con ustedes por haberme acogido durante tanto tiempo, así que me gustaría ayudaros con esto. **_

_**Si aceptáis llamad a este número 676-90-76-23 y preguntar por Megumi y ella me localizará. **_

_**Espero recibir vuestra llamada muy pronto.**_

_**Os quiere.**_

_**Ryu **_

**No tendría ningún problema para trabajar en un hotel, sabiendo que cada mes tendría una cantidad de dinero suficiente para vivir y aun así para tener pequeños caprichos. Eso sería la felicidad. Intenté encontrarle algún punto flojo en la nota, pero la letra de Ryu era clara y corrida, no había ninguna forma de poder ver si tenía segundas intenciones con eso. Aunque tampoco me importaba, tan sólo con tener el dinero ya me era suficiente. Tan sólo quería vivir feliz con mi marido y poder salir a pasear sin importar en la cantidad que gastemos. ¿Era eso tan difícil?**

**Doblé el sobre y lo volví a dejar en el mismo lugar que estaba, dejé todo tal como lo había encontrado y me puse hacer labores domésticos para intentar olvidar las letras y poder tener un rostro feliz cuando Shikamaru volviera a casa. Ya por la noche intentaría volver a hablar sobre el tema de la oferta, pero tenía pocas esperanzas de que funcionaría. **

**Una lluvia primaveral comenzó a caer anunciando el comienzo de una gran pelea dentro de mi vida conyugal. Había intentando convencer a Shikamaru en aceptar la oferta pero se había negado hasta lo incomprensible, intenté comentarle que Ryu tan sólo necesitaba personal y que no había ninguna intención de por medio, pero por mucho que se lo dijera el tan sólo veía lo que quería. Enojada salí de la casa y terminé llorando en los brazos de Hinata, que se había ofrecido a escuchar mis lamentos...**

**- A lo mejor tiene celos de que ocurra algo con Ryu...-comentó ella mientras me ofrecía una taza de café.**

**- Pero... si me acabo de casar con el. No sería tan tonta para ser adultera tan pronto.- murmuré enojada. **

**- No se, ya sabes que desconozco el funcionamiento del cerebro del hombre..**

**- Y eso que eres escritora... que cutre.**

**- Los protagonistas de mis novelas suelen ser hombres demasiados perfectos para que existan.- se defendió con una cínica sonrisa.**

**Y dejamos el tema a parte. Las dos terminamos hablando del trabajo, del tiempo y de los últimos cotilleos de famosos que nos habíamos enterado. Ya cuando era muy tarde decidí volver a casa y intentar arreglar las cosas con mi marido. No quería comenzar una relación de casados con mal pie, entre los dos lograríamos encontrar una solución al problemas de las deudas. Lo sabía. **

**La tormenta se iba acercando cada vez más al techo de mi hogar, las montañas de deudas se iban acumulando y el dinero no terminara de llegar a las cuentas del banco. Todo se estaba acumulando y la existencia del sobre cada vez se hacía mucho más presente, era como un nudo en la garganta que me hacía costar respirar, incapaz de dar un paso adelante. La solución estaba ahí, tan cerca de mis manos y tan simple que era casi imposible llegar.**

**Tome la decisión cuando escuché una conversación de Shikamaru con un amigo del trabajo, decía que quería vender el restaurante y así con el dinero de la venda pagar todas las deudas que teníamos, pero si hacía eso el sueño de su vida se vería reducido a nada. Él había estado ahorrando por años para poder comprar un local y crear el mejor restaurante de la historia, y lo estaba construyendo, poco a poco, a pasos lentos... pero iba avanzando y yo no iba a permitir que por culpa de una boda todo su esfuerzo se viera roto, el no iba a romper su sueño. **

**Como el día anterior esperé a que se marchara, caminé hasta la sala, abrí el cajón y saque el sobre. Las manos me temblaron cuando comencé a marcar el número y esperé a que me atendieran la llamada. El pitido de comunicación tardo tan poco en sonar que cuando atendieron la llamada no supe como comenzar...**

**- Sabía que ibas a llamar... mi quería Temari.- susurró Ryu en el otro lado de la línea.**

**- Hola, quiero hablar sobre la oferta.**

**- Por supuesto. Te veo en el café Moon a las 12. No tardes.**

**- A las 12 estaré ahí Ryu.**

**Cuando colgué la llamada y me giré, me encontré con los ojos enojados de mi marido...**

* * *

¿Os gustó? Espero que si, he de decir que me costó bastante escribir el capi, no encontraba inspiración divina por ninguna parte, pero al final lo logré escribir. Doy mil gracias a los que me dejas reviews, de verdad son una alegría. Espero que sigan leyendo

ciaooo


	11. Paréntesis

Holaaa! Gracias por esperar pacientemente, subo tan tarde porque se me ha sido imposible poder subir antes. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Espero que les guste el capi.

ciao

**11- Paréntesis:**

**El frío había pasado totalmente, las flores comenzaban a florecer y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo animándome a salir de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía cómoda dentro de la casa, dentro de la cama y rodeada por unos brazos cálidos y llenos de amor. Un amor solo para mi, aunque sabía que ese sentimiento que me circulaba por los nervios era falso. No podía olvidar el amor que sentía por mi marido, por mucho amor que mi cuñado me estuviera ofreciendo.**

**Giré sobre mi para mirar el rostro relajado de Itachi, los párpados suaves, lisos, mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la sabana, cabello negro y brillante recorriendole y unos hermosos y finos labios. Sonreí y le besé en los labios para luego salir de la cama y meterme en la ducha. Tenía trabajo a diferencia del médico que estaba acostado en mi cama. **

**La clínica estaba llena después de mucho tiempo, la sala de espera estaba repleta de madres con niños pequeños y otras con enormes barrigas otras tan sólo con la mirada perdida al techo. Era gracioso observar como los pacientes de Itachi salían de la consulta, la mayoría solía salir con sonrisa de cabo a rabo, pero otras salían llorando o muchas otras totalmente enfadadas con el médico. Él era un doctor ejemplar, bueno en su campo y bastante concienciado en el pudor que sentían las mujeres al tener que abrirse de piernas ante un hombre desconocido. Intenté sentir ese pudor cuando me abrí de piernas a él... en absoluto. Era como acostarme con mi marido, lo único que las manos de Itachi eran mucho más grandes que las de Sasuke. Pero sin ninguna duda ambos eran unos expertos en el sexo, si me tuvieran que pedir que eligiera a uno me vería en un gran aprieto: No podía.**

**El último paciente entró a la consulta y al cabo de media hora salio con el rostro pálido y los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa, cuando esta cruzo la puerta de la salida entré a la consulta para comprobar el diagnóstico que podría haber dejado a una mujer en semejante estado. Al entrar Itachi estaba con un libro abierto encima de la cara mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada. Varias ideas se me cruzaron en la cabeza, pero preferí escuchar la historia antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. **

**- Esa mujer esta embarazada de cinco niños, tres de ellos no llegaran a la quinto mes y los otros dos están siendo aplastados por el otro... no se que hacer.**

**- ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que salves a alguno?**

**- El 4 %...**

**Después de aquello el resto de la tarde Itachi se la paso de forma ausente, como si aquello le perjudicara de muchas formas. Conocía el historial amoroso de Itachi, y jamás había dejado alguna mujer embarazada y eso que era un total playboy. Sabía por amigos que se había acostado con todas las chicas de su facultad y que tenía el número de cada una de ellas, pero desconocía si aun seguía en contacto con alguna de ella. Intente sentir celos pero no llegaba el sentimiento. Observé a Itachi cocinando y sentí mucha pena, no sabía si el de verdad sentía amor por mi, o tan sólo quería pasar un rato agradable junto a mi. Por mi parte sabía que no había mucho amor, le quería como familiar... pero aun así sus feormonas eran algo que me atraían sin yo quererlo, y por mucho que luchara por ello seguiría cayendo como una estúpida. Era una realidad: Entre Itachi y yo había una conexión tan física que era imposible romperla.**

**Por mucho tiempo que pasara junto a él había algo que me hacía despertarme en la realidad y darme cuenta que me había vuelto una adultera, y no una adultera cualquiera. Una de las peores. Estaba casada y me estaba acostando y viviendo con el hermano de mi marido. ¿En qué momento me había vuelto tan cerda?**

**No quería ir a la reunión de siempre con ellas, no tenía ganas que me dijeran lo mal que me estaba comportando y tampoco quería escuchar lamentos que no harían cualquier cosa que hacerme sentir peor. Era algo que no quería hacer, pero como tradición había que respetarla.**

**Hinata estaba más callada de lo normal, no tenía el portátil consigo y tan sólo miraba el horizonte medio perdida, a su lado Temari que más o menos seguía el mismo estilo que ella, y ahí estaba yo intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación que no fuera muy importante y que nos hiciera olvidarnos de nuestra vida...**

**- Disfruta lo que tienes con Itachi...-susurró Hinata de golpe. Me quedé mirándola sin comprender. Ella era una de las más fieles entre nosotras y buena. Y no es que fuéramos mucho de poner cuernos.- Lo que quiero decir es que... en parte Sasuke tiene la culpa, te ha dejado sola durante mucho tiempo, además estoy segura que el también tendrá alguna asafata por ahi que le ayude a pasar la soledad.**

**- Yo opino lo mismo que Hinata...-agregó Temari mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.- Es verdad que os casasteis por la iglesia y todo eso... pero mirame a mi ¿vez que le haga caso?**

**- Pero tu aun no le has sido infiel a Shikamaru, y dudo que puedas.**

**Ella suspiró y cambiamos de tema. **

**Llegué a la casa de Itachi y estaban las luces apagadas, los zapatos de él tirados en una esquina y parte de su ropa esparcidas por toda la casa. Intenté no pensar en nada y fui siguiendo la guia de ropa hasta encontrarme a Itachi semi desnudo tirado en la cama mirando el techo medio perdido.**

**- La mujer a decidido abortar...**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No quiere tener a los cinco hijos... dice que no quiere hacerlos sufrir y por eso elige la mejor opción.**

**Jamás había visto un hombre llorar, así que verlo a él, tan macho, tan duro y llorando fue como si mi instinto maternal saliera. Corrí hasta tirarme en la cama junto a el y abrazarlo mientras derramaba amargas lágrimas. No entendía porque sentía tanto dolor, puesto que esa mujer no tenía lazo familiar con ella. Ya más tarde me enteré que el había seguido durante mucho tiempo la historia de esa mujer, que deseaba quedarse embarazada pero no podía, y cuando pudo le ocurrió esa desgracia. El alma se me partía en trozos al ver como mi fuerte salvados estaba desmoronándoce delante de mi..**

**En ese momento decidí tomar como algo positivo las palabras de mis amigas, tenía que disfrutar al lado de Itachi y hacerlo sentir mejor... en ese momento y durante todo el que fuera necesario.**

...

Lo sé, me quedo realmente corto, intentaré que el próximo sea más largo. ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! =)


	12. Romance

¿Qué pasa troncos? Creo que iré cambiando el saludo en cada capítulo, será algo para innovar esta sesión pre-capi. ¿Qué os parece? En fin, nada de esto viene a cuento, así que les dejo con lo que han venido a ver. GRACIAS especialmente a asami96 por dejarme puntualmente un reviews. Gracias, es un gran ánimo para mi saber que te gusta mi fic y que esperas el siguiente con ganas. ¡Te dedico este capitulo a ti! Gracias =)

12- Romance:

Desconocía los motivos de mi comportamiento, aunque tampoco me importaba mucho. Estaba haciendo lo necesario para poder seguir viviendo, seguir adelante sin mirar atrás y pensar que era lo mejor que estaba haciendo. Por una vez en mucho tiempo estaba haciendo algo por mi, sin pensar en las consecuencias que mis actos traerían consigo. Y no me importaba.

La relación que llevaba con Naruto estaba parada, ni seguía a delante ni se iba para atrás, no se podía decir que habíamos rotos, ya que era imposible romper con un amor que llevaba conmigo desde siempre; Amaba a Naruto de tal forma que estar sin el era como si me faltara una parte de mi. Pero aún con ese vacío debía seguir adelante... y la mano que estaba tendida ante mi era la de él. ¿Cómo rechazarla?

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, la blusa sin mangas que llevaba no me protegía de los rayos de luz y poco a poco la piel se me iba volviendo un tanto roja. Sabía que había estado bajo el sol mucho tiempo y que debía irme a una sombra, pero temía que si me marchaba el no aparecería. Era un sentimiento extraño, tener que esperar a alguien que sabes que va a aparecer y tan sólo te sonreirá a ti sin pensar en otra persona. Era una sensación extraña, un placer casi lujuriosos, y eso me daba miedo. Tenía miedo de enamorarme de él, las esperanzas comenzaban a brotar de mi cuerpo haciendo que cada fibra de mi ser esperara de forma impaciente la llegada de mi caballero blanco.

- Hinata, no seas estúpida...- me regañé en voz alta intentando parar los temblores de mis manos.- Que no es la primera vez que tienes una cita...

- ¡Si que lo es!- afirmó una voz a mi espaldas. Giré sobre los talones para encontrarme con los ojos oscuros de Kakashi, la amplia sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mi y aquellas manos tan cálidas y tiernas acariciando mi mejilla.- Perdón por hacerte esperar...

- No importa.- sonreí.

Ir al cine, luego a cenar y por último tomar algo. Un día normal para una pareja de novios enamorados, un tiempo juntos para disfrutar de un tiempo fresa maravilloso y que duraba tan sólo un año. Según revistas y gente experta en el amor. Pero... ¿Qué es el amor si no lo sientes en verdad?

Kakashi tenía sujetada mi mano entre sus dedos cálidos y grandes, hablaba con voz suave y ronca mientras me comentaba cosas del trabajo, cosas de su familia y por último casi entre sususrros lo mucho que había deseado para un momento así junto a mi, sin tener que temer que Naruto le viera o que yo me sintiera bien. Él era el hombre perfecto, el protagonista de mis historias, aquel que rescataba a la dama o que hacía lo posible para que la enamorada le fuera correspondido.

El típico hombre que te bajaría la luna si se lo pidieras...

- ¿Desde cuando me amas?- le pregunté cuando estábamos de camino a casa.

- Creo que desde el primer día que te vi...-comentó avergonzado. Antes de seguir hablando bajó el cristal del coche, sacó un cigarro y se lo metió en la boca.- llegaste a la editorial vuelta un manojo de nervios, se te caían los manuscritos y casi te pusiste a llorar cuando me conociste...

- Tenías cara de ogro...-me defendí.

La vuelta a casa se hizo demasiado corta para tan largo que fue el día, quería seguir pasando más tiempo con el, seguir riéndome y compartiendo buenos momentos y al mismo tiempo recordando. En poco tiempo me había dado cuenta lo maravilloso que era saber que alguien te amaba incondisionalmente... ¿Qué podía hacer yo por él?¿Qué?

El coche se detuvo al frente del apartamento y la luz de mi piso estaba encendida: Naruto había llegado. Un vacío se me formó en el estómago y por primera vez después de aquel día no quise volver a mi casa.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada el motor del coche se había vuelto a encender y estábamos alejándonos de la casa, las luces de la calle se iban difuminando hasta que llegamos a una carretera oscura y tan sólo con la luz de los faros del coche. Kakashi tenía la vista fija en la carretera, los labios cerrados en el tubo del cigarrillo y el único sonido era de la cadena de música clásica que sonaba. No entendía que quería hacer, pero tampoco me importó. Cerré los ojos y me acosté del respaldor de la silla, si él quería raptarme me ofrecía voluntaria. Tan sólo quería desaparecer del mundo durante un tiempo, hasta saber si debía dejar la relación con Naruto o si podía esperar un poco tiempo más. Había esperado seis años... ¿podía esperar más?

Un extraño cántico me despertó de un sueño cálido y agradable; en mi sueño habían flores con aroma a café, nubes en forma de crepes y el viento tenía la textura de un zumo de naranja. Cuando abrí los ojos siendo guiada por el cántico animal vi delante de mi al más hermoso hombre con una enorme bandeja de comida, una flor roja y algo mojada y a su alrededor suculentos alimentos: crepes, café y zumo de naranja. Pestañeé para enfocar más la imagen, cuando todo tenía más forma miré debajo de las sábanas para comprobar si seguía vestida. Lo estaba, tan sólo con una camisa de hombre de color gris y de tela suave. No grite ni me enfade, Kakashi me había visto desnudas muchas veces, incluso más que Naruto. Kakashi era mi salvados cuando me moría, era capaz de sacarme de los atascos neuronales que sufría cuando no podía escribir, me bañaba y alimentaba cuando me estaba muriendo y aún así siempre me sonreía. Era como un ser divino.

- Buenos días.- saludó con una sonrisa cálida mientras dejaba sobre mis piernas la bandeja de comida.- Come y luego hablamos ¿vale?- asentí.

Podía ser por todo el contexto de la situación, pero me sentía como la protagonista de una de mis primeras novelas, como si hubiera pasado una tormenta y mi príncipe me hubiera salvado. Era una extraña sensación: Al principio amarga pero luego dulce.

Miré a Kakashi y comprendí que fuera de las paredes de mi casa había otra vida que no conocía, una vida que por miedo o simplemente por cabezonería me había obligado a no ver, a no querer saber que existía, pero ahí estaba, con las puertas abiertas y dispuestas a vivir por mi y conmigo.

La casa olía a desinfectante, todo estaba limpio, pulido y ordenado, era algo extraño sabiendo que hacía más de dos semanas que nadie limpiaba y que tampoco hacía nada para contrarestarlo. Estaba viviendo mi romance junto a Kakashi, a espaldas de mi vida con Naruto. Ahora quería saber lo que era sentirse amada, saber si podía seguir viviendo así como hasta ahora o que prefería la sensación de felicidad permanente y sentirme como blancanieves o la sirenita. Quería conocer la felicidad junto a alguien que SI me amaba, y ese no era mi novio.

Al entrar a la sala me encontré a Naruto, tirado en el suelo con la camisa medio abierta, sucios y con un trapo en la mano durmiendo. Observé toda la casa y comprendí.

No pienses que por ordenarme la casa todo se va a arreglar...-le estiré de la mejilla esperando que se despertara, pero el seguía en un profundo sueño. Sonreí al verlo con cara de paz.- Por lo menos esta en casa...

Me levanté del suelo y salí para la habitación, cogí una sábana y luego me fui a la sala. Aun con la estúpida sonrisa en la cara le coloqué la sábana por encima y me senté en el sofá para ver la tele. Conocía el sueño de Naruto; podía estar pasando un terremoto y el seguiría durmiendo. Estúpido.

En la tele no había nada interesante por lo que me puse a pasar de canales uno por uno, paré en el canal de noticias al ver mi cara en una entrevista. Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos ojerosos, escuché atentamente hasta entender que había sido la entrevista que había tenido una semana después de haber "roto" con el hombre que dormía en el suelo. La entrevistadora me iba preguntando todo acerca de mi próximo libro, preguntaba acerca mis relaciones sentimentales y preguntas que no deberían ser expuestas por la tele. Mientras la mujer iba preguntando yo tan sólo miraba al micrófono como si lo que ella dijera no fuera conmigo. Sonreí ante el aspecto patético que tenía en esa etapa de mi vida...

Naruto murmuró algo en sueños, parte de mi cerebro capto sus palabras, la otra tan sólo la evito. Quería seguir viviendo mi romance junto a Kakashi, seguir siendo una mujer libre sin un pasado dramático y masoca... pero por mucho que quisiera mi corazón ya tenía tatuado un nombre...

¿Sería capaz de seguir con aquella comedia?¿Lo sería?

* * *

Fue cortito... pero buenooo ¿Qué se puede hacer? ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	13. Frío

Hello! Aquí ando de nuevo, creo que la semana pasada no subi capítulo... no estoy muy segura. Creo que no... y si no lo subi es porque estoy de exámenes y mi deber como estudiante me obliga a estudiar, y cuando llega la noche estoy tan cansada que no me salen las ideas. Así que hoy subo el capitulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS =D

13- Frío:

El tiempo que había pasado junto a Shikamaru me había hecho entender mucho sobre el silencio; lo que significaba estar junto a la persona que amas en total silencio, en calma. Lograr escuchar la respiración del otro, el latido de su corazón e incluso llegar a saber lo que el otro estaba pensado. Todo eso tan sólo con unos pocos minutos de silencio: Una eternidad. Era como si hubiera vivido con el desde que nací. Un sentimiento extraño, de conexión... de amor.

El silencio era nuestra relación.

La casa estaba en un absoluto silencio, tan sólo se escuchaba como llovía con fuerza en la calle, y de vez en cuando algún trueno no muy lejos de la zona. Sabía que él estaba por algún rincón de la casa, enojado y mirando alguna receta para mejorarla o reinventarla. Lo hacía tan sólo cuando sabía que no podía vencer discutiendo. Aunque jamás discutíamos... incluso cuando decidí trabajar en la cadena hotelera de Ryu.

Entendía el motivo de su enojo, pero igualmente no podía quedarme sentada viendo como los números rojos seguían avanzando, cuando la nevera no se llenaba de cocina y el mísero sueldo de la peluquería se iba en deudas. No podía quedarme sentada... y por eso no podía enfadarse tanto.

Tanto.

Suspiré y me despedí en voz alta aunque sabía que él no me iba a contestar, cada mañana era lo mismo. Silencio. Me puse los zapatos, recogí el bolso y salí de la casa, dispuesta a estar un día más en el hotel de un buen amigo.

El hotel alto, elegante, de colores pasteles, con grandes ventanales y una enorme puerta con un botones se levantaba orgulloso delante de mi, como intentando acobardarme y dar un paso atrás. Apreté el bolso al lado mío y entré ignorando la sonrisa hipócrita del botones. Entré a la recepción, que era mi casa repetida por cinco. El mobiliario era grande, caro y suamemente nuevo. Todo olía a nuevo, resplandecía con luz propia y ostentaba los bordes del mobiliario de un dorado fuerte y llamativo. Los recepcionistas al verme pasar me hicieron una reverencia cordial y siguieron ateniendo a los turistas que se acercaban a ellos como perros hambrientos. Seguí por todo el lugar hasta llegar a un largo colorido pasillo donde estaban los vestuarios para la recepción. Dentro de una de las habitaciones había unas cuantas personas, que al igual que los recepcionistas me saludaron con una reverencia en la cabeza. Después de vestirme, hablar con una compañera y dirigirme a mi salón de estética comenzó mi dura jornada laboral.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, el viento cálido me golpeaba en los brazos descubiertos y parecía que entre las nubes negras iba a salir un extraño ser. Por un momento deseé que los monstruos existiecen y así acabar con el mundo y que el dinero dejara de tener un valor tan fuerte como era ahora. Quería terminar de pagar todas las deudas, quería poder sentarme con mi marido hablar del futuro y pensar en formar una familia, comprarnos un perro o incluso irnos de Luna de Miel sin pensar en los gastos mayores que nos llevarían a ello. Quería disfrutar de mis años fresas... y que el dinero no fuera un obstáculos. Por un momento sentí envidia de Hinata y Sakura, ellas tenían problemas con SUS parejas... yo no tenía problemas con el, pero si por lo menos el fuera la causa sería más fácil arreglar las cosas. Pero él no lo era.

Suspiré frustrada y comencé a caminar para llegar a casa, donde un silencio totalmente distinto me esperaría. Las calles estaban solitarias, el viento arrastraba trozos de la humanidad que hubo horas antes y de vez en cuando algún coche pasaba a altas velocidades. Observé la parada del bus que estaba vacía y el bus que se aproximaba muy rápido. Cogí el bolso con fuerza y comencé a correr, a pocos metros de distancia del bus el tacón del zapato se me perdió, terminé en el suelo, con el contenido del bolso esparcido, una herida en la rodilla y con el bus alejándose rapidamente.

- ¡Genial!- murmuré mientras me levantaba mentándole la madre al mundo entero y a los zapatos de mala calidad.- ¡me cago en los...

- No sabía que tenías un vocabulario vulgar tan extenso...-susurró una voz a mi lado. Levanté la cabeza del suelo para encontrarme con los ojos oscuros de Ryu, su sonrisa elegante y su gran mano abierta para mi.- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Tú que crees?

Tan sólo se rió y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y recoger los trozos de dignidad que me quedaban esparcidos por el asfalto. No dijo ningún comentario gracioso mientras me acompañaba a sentarme en la parada del bus y revisar la pequeña herida que me había hecho en la rodilla.

- ¿Te duele?- preguntó señalando la sangre que salia de la herida.- sonreí con los ojos cerrados dibujando una sonrisa. Sabía que si hablaba se iba a morir.

Sin pedir permiso se sentó a la silla continua a la mía y observó la gran luna, estuvimos en silencio un rato y sin mucha vergüenza me le quedé mirando. Ryu era hermoso, precioso: Alto, fuerte, pelo moreno, ojos oscuros como la misma noche y piel marroncita. Era un adonis. Era el típico hombre que haría desfallecer a una mujer en cualquier momento. Aunque jamás lo logró conmigo.

Los tres habíamos ido a la misma secundaria, eramos el trío invencible. Ganábamos todas las apuestas, e incluso entre nosotros mismos hacíamos concursos para ver quien era el mejor. Aunque jamás logramos adivinar quien lo era. Pero ahora estaba bien claro la diferencia social que teníamos.

- Entonces...-habló rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Os va tan mal?

- Si, incluso Shikamaru piensa en vender su restaurante... por eso vine aquí.

- Yo, tengo una propuesta que hacerte para terminar con tu dolor.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?

Jamás logré adivinar el motivo que separó tanto a Shikamaru y a Ryu después de la secundaria. Cuando terminados la escuela cada uno se fue por su lado, pero siempre quedábamos y salíamos juntos. Pero un día Ryu desapareció... y no lo volvimos a ver nunca más.

Ahora comenzaba a entender la razón de la distancia...

Era yo.

...

Definitivamente me quedó muy cortito, bueno... el próximo será más largo. XAUP


	14. Del roce al cariño

Hellous! Ja, ja ja.. puntual... bueno cuasi puntual. Es Sábado... más o menos el plazo esta establecido. En fin, gracias y gracias por lo de siempre, y ya os dejo con el capitulo AVISO: Tiene contenido sexual hablado... si eres sensible nose nose... mejor no lo leas xD si no pues disfruta.

CIAOO

14- Del roce al cariño:

Tenía la espalda tan blanca como un copo de nieve, la columna se le marcaba justo en el medio y seguía hasta llegar a sus caderas. Piernas largas, gruesas, manos grandes y cálidas, labios suaves y tiernos, ojos oscuros como la noche y con tan sólo una posición: Mi cara.

Era demasiado perfecto para que fuera real, era como vivir en una especie de cuento durante una guerra o una tormenta. Por la calle todo estaba fatal y yo viviendo una historia rosa dentro de las cuatro paredes de una habitación. ¿Podía ser eso posible?

Itachi era el hombre que siempre había querido, lo único que pasaba es que no me había dado cuenta hasta que tenía una alianza en el dedo. Y en los últimos meses... ¡cuanto me pesaba!

En poco tiempo me había enterado que mis sentimientos por él, no eran tan sólo una llama de pasión y lujuria, era mucho más; cada vez que me despertaba por las mañanas y me daba un beso en la frente, cuando me susurraba lo bella que era desnuda... o cuando me hacía llegar al quinto cielo con tan sólo una mano. Itachi Uchiha, era un dios del sexo y del amor: Un Afrodito.

Un dios Heleno, un Adonis... un todo.

- ¿Puedo girarme ya?- habló con voz demasiado sensual para estar permitida.

- No, me gusta verte tu espalda. Es sexy.- sin previo aviso me pegue a el y le bese por toda la columna, hasta llegar a su trasero, mullido, blando y blanco.- Quiero casarme con tu culo. ¿Puedo?

- Hmm... te contesto si me dejas girarme.

- Adelante...-conteste intentando parecer seria, pero una risa tonta me salía de los labios.

Cuando se giró el Olimpo bajo a la tierra, los ángeles cantaban y las estrellas iluminaron mi horizonte. Era demasiado para que mi cuerpo lo aguantara: No sabía como no estaba escocida.

El cielo estaba tan despejado que dolía en los ojos, el sol a lo alto del cielo burlándose de nosotros y las calles llenas de gente, con camisas cortas, faldas, pantalones cortos, tangas, bragas... era un desfile de ropa interior femenina y ver cuantos hombres iban depilados. Para mi orgullo Itachi era el mas guapo de todos: Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Iba caminando a mi lado mientras hablaba por el teléfono, de vez en cuando me cogía de la mano, otras veces de la cintura y otras muy pocas me daba un hermoso y corto beso en los labios.

Al llegar a la clínica los dos nos dividimos y comenzamos nuestro trabajo. Desde ese momento hasta las doce de la noche que salimos no nos volvimos a ver: Era la época de más embarazos y partos, el frío daba ganas de sexo... sexo sin preservativo. Lo que significaba embarazos deseados y no deseados, y por ende más trabajo para nosotros.

A las doce cerramos la clínica y volvimos a la casa caminando, disfrutando de la noche con luna llena y estrellas brillando en el cielo. Era extraño sentirse tan bien sabiendo que estaba cumpliendo un delito penal y prohibido por la iglesia. Maldije haberme casado por la iglesia.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa cuando recordé que tenía que ir a por ropa a la casa, Itachi puso pucherito y me terminó convenciendo para que durmiera desnuda... ambos sabíamos que eso no iba a terminar bien... ¡Qué felicidad!

- Osea, que eres una adultera feliz...-comento Hinata mientras le daba vueltas a su bebida. Las tres habíamos quedado para tomar algo un día fuera de lo normal. Necesitábamos hablar y quejarnos. Bueno, más bien ella... yo simplemente era feliz.

- Si, soy una adultera feliz.

- Te has enamorado...-sentenciaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te has enamorado, dos punto sentimiento que nace del corazón hasta terminar en el …

- ¡Temari!- grité totalmente avergonzada.

- ¿¡Qué! Tan solo hago una definición exacta...

- ¡Hina defiendeme!

- No puedo, estoy con Temari en esto. La frase es mía. Pagame 100 euros por palabra...

- JA, JA , JA.

La conversación bordo principalmente en como era Itachi en la cama, después como era Kakashi y por último como era Shikamaru. Las tres terminamos acaloradas después de tanta habladera obscena y decidimos pagar. Luego salimos y nos fundimos las tarjetas de créditos, de amantes y marido. Era algo gracioso, comprar sabiendo que no era tu dinero.

Los días siguientes fue una especie de repetición de los anteriores, demasiada felicidad, demasiada tranquilidad y sin ninguna llamada de mi marido. Sabía que tarde o temprano el aparecería, que no me vería en casa y nuestro matrimonio se iba a ir por el retrete. Era un hecho que debía admitir, pero al mismo tiempo temía tanto por ello. Seguía amando a Sasuke, tanto como el primer día... por mucho dolor que ello significara. Pero aún así era una realidad...

Itachi también formaba parte de mi vida, era el tapón que tapaba el agujero, era mi puerto seguro... era mi tirita en la herida. Sabía que no podía vivir así toda la vida...

- Me da igual ser el segundo plato...

Fue lo que me dijo cuando le comenté que volvía a mi casa. Sus palabras fueron una especie de golpe en mi corazón. No podía moverme, las piernas se me habían congelado y aquel hilo que en un momento nos estiraba comenzó a hacerlo con más fuerza. Luché durante un tiempo, hasta que mis fuerzas fueron inferiores y terminé cayendo en sus brazos. No hubo sexo... pero fue mucho mejor que eso. Tan sólo me abrazo, uno de aquellos abrazos que puedes adivinar hasta los pensamientos más internos de la otra persona, que sientes cada órgano y el corazón se vuelve uno con el tuyo. Un abrazo que jamás logras olvidar... creo que lloré.

La ropa sucia se iba aumentando, las bragas estaban todas sucias y no podía vivir a base de boxer y camisas de él. No sabía como había aguantado así una semana. Me sentía sucia.

Me escapé del trabajo un día después de la tanda dura de mujeres embarazadas, corrí hasta el apartamento y comencé a buscar ropa como una desesperada. Necesitaba arreglar todo y salir antes que los recuerdos comenzaran a invadir mi cabeza.

Tenía todo listo en una maleta cuando comprobé que la casa estaba demasiado sucia, abandonada... solitaria. Suspiré y encendí las luces, no podía seguir abusando de la confianza de Itachi. Ahora con la herida sanada podía vivir sola un tiempo más, necesitaba ordenar mis sentimientos y tomar una decisión para poder organizar mi vida una vez más.

La balanza estaba de lado de Itachi, ahora Sasuke era una especie de sombra en mi corazón, pero aun así le amaba... pero Itachi había logrado hacerme volver a reír, sentir la pasión... llegar a un orgasmo apenas sin darme cuenta. Era una máquina del sexo... y de todo.

Aparte las imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Itachi para centrarme en ordenar y arreglar la casa. Si tardaba más tiempo de lo previsto siempre podía inventarme algo para que él me perdonara. Sabía que lo haría. Por un momento me sentí una canalla, un criminal...

- En cierto modo lo soy... una adultera. Bueno, ha disfrutarlo.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche cuando la casa quedó totalmente impoluta. Me pase el brazo por la frente para quitar las gotas de sudor y me fui a la cocina. Estaba toda limpia, reluciente... y como si hubiera resaltado más la cafetera. La encendí y comencé a prepararme un café. Mientras el aroma iba recorriendo toda la casa comencé a medir a los dos candidatos en mi lista. Eran hermanos, eso era un punto malo para mi. Además no se llevaba bien... otro punto malo. Los dos eran máquinas en la cama... pero Itachi era mejor, más tierno, más delicado... más presente...

El pitido de la cafetera sonó dando entendido que ya estaba hecho, cuando cogí una taza y vertí el líquido entendí una cosa...

- Me he enamorado de Itachi...

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió, algo pesado calló en el suelo seguido de una voz. Mi marido había llegado...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Tenía que ponerlo... fue demasiado para mi jujuju


	15. Declaración

Weip! Aquí estoy de nuevo después de una semana sin que la inspiración hiciera acto de presencia, pero bueno. Ya estoy, aquí. GRACIAS por los Reviews. Y espero que les guste el capi.

cioo

15- Declaración:

El cielo estaba despejado, no había rastros de nubes algunas y de vez en cuando cruzando con rapidez aparecía un pájaro dando vueltas y desapareciendo por el azul. Miré dentro de casa a el joven que estaba acostado en el sofá con un libro encima de la cara, durmiendo, con calma y tranquilidad. La calma me asustaba; era como las tormentas: No se escucha nada, todo está en calma y luego...¡pum! Cae el agua inundando ciudades enteras y matando a gente.

La catástrofe que se presentaba en mi hogar no causaría la muerte a nadie; Bueno la mía.

Volví la vista a la ventana para ver como a lo lejos se amontonaban unas pequeñas nubes grises, sonreí. Lo sabía, la tormenta se acerca.

- Naruto...-le llamé sin levantarme de la mesa. Él tan sólo murmuró algo pero no logré entenderlo.- ¡NARUTO!

- ¿¡Q-QUE P-PASA!- se levantó del sofá dando un salto con los ojos dilatados del pánico y la boca medio abierta.

- Nada...-sonreí.

El chico me miró con los ojos entrecerrados un poco enojado, luego me sonrió. En mucho tiempo no habíamos pasado tiempo juntos, así sin hacer nada más que estar. Era algo extraño y incómodo. Ambos aún seguíamos con la regla de la "separación" pero aún así seguíamos compartiendo cama... comida y demás. Eso si, no me había tocado jamás. Y en cierto modo eso me ofendía.

Desde siempre había sabido que en su mente no estaba yo, pero me quería hacer la tonta y evadir aquello, a lo mejor con el tiempo se enamorará de mi decía a Temari. Ella se enojaba siempre y terminaba con algo encima de la cabeza en forma de castigo.

Aquel día que me había encontrado la casa ordenada, con Naruto en el suelo durmiendo y después que dijera aquellas palabras, había roto totalmente mi barrera contra el. Era imposible ignorarle o dejar de quererle, a pesar de que Kakashi me tirara de la otra mano hacía el.

Estaba jugando en dos direcciones distintas: La primera el amor de mi vida, la razón de muchos de mis actos... y en parte mi alegría. La otra el deseo, el amor desenfrenado... pasión y mucho mucho sexo. Pero dentro de ese amor desenfrenado tan sólo había necesidad. No estaba enamorada de Kakashi... y nunca lo había estado. Lo peor de todo es que durante esos meses Kakashi había empezado a tener ilusiones y temía hacerle daño... ¿y Naruto?¿Qué pasaba con Naruto?

Apreté el botón de guardar archivo, lo cerré y apagué el portátil. Sin decir nada más me marché del salón hacía la habitación. Busqué algo de ropa decente en el armario, ya que no podía ir a la editorial con unos pantalones cortos de color caquí y una camisa rosa que se me traspasaba todo el sujetador. Eso era ropa de andar por casa y de noches de pasión.

Estaba apunto de quitarme la camisa cuando unos brazos se entrelazaron en mi cintura impidiéndome que los brazos se movieran y pudiera seguir con la labor de vestirme. El aroma de la colonia de él era tan personal, tan propio que era imposible no saber que era él. Aunque tampoco podía ser nadie más, en la casa sólo estábamos nosotros. Naruto apretó más los brazos contra mi cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza sobre mis homoplatos y susurró...

- No te vayas...- sabía que en esas palabras había más información de los que el quería demostrar. El corazón me dolió. ¿Por qué era tan cruel?¿Por qué mentía?¿Por qué seguir mintiendo?

- Tengo que ir a entregar el capítulo...-le informé mientras luchaba con sus grandes manos suaves y lisas. Las manos de fotógrafo eran importantes por eso intentaba no hacer fuerzas mientras le apartaba las manos. No pude y desisti.- No quiero que me mientas más...

Susurré y los brazos de él se soltaron de mi cuerpo, luego me quite la ropa y me vestí. No me maquille, tampoco escogí la mejor ropa y antes de salir de la casa tan sólo cogí el ordenador y el bolso y salí. Cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró escuche "mierda" proveniente de la voz de Naruto.

No quería creer todo lo que él me había dicho, no podía ser cierto, ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo para que fuera real. Él era el tipo de persona que tan sólo podía amar a una persona, igual que a mi. Así que era imposible que estuviera enamorado de mi y que hubiera olvidado a Sakura. Era imposible... totalmente imposible.

En la editorial se respiraba un frío incómodo, todos los empleados estaban mirando la pantalla de sus ordenadores con grandes ojeras, la boca medio abierta y los dedos en el teclado escribiendo sin parar. Conocía aquellas caras, yo cuando no podía escribir estaba así o peor. Sonreí para darles mi apoyo y comprensión y corrí hasta el despacho de Kakashi.

El susodicho estaba sentado en un enorme sillón de color rojo, con varios papeles en el escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldor y durmiendo a pierna suelta. Escuchaba sus ronquidos tranquilos y seguidos, con cuidado me acerqué a el y le toque la mano, entonces abrió los ojos poco a poco y me dedicó aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. La única sonrisa que era para mi.

Esperé a que se levantara del todo, que se preparara un café con dosis extra de cafeína y que se arreglara un poco la ropa y el escritorio. Cuando todo estaba presentable me senté en una silla delante de él y le entregué el manuscrito. En silencio leyó las 80 páginas y de vez en cuando me miraba, otras tan sólo sonreía y las demás apuntaba cosas en el borde de las páginas.

- Dentro de veinte minutos acabo... ¿comemos juntos?- comentó mientras juntaba las hojas en una montañita y las dejaba en una esquina a lado de más pilas.

- Vete a casa a dormir.- contesté con tranquilidad y un poco de indiferencia. Debía mantener distancia... desde ese momento. No podía seguir el romance con el corazón indeciso.

- Hinata...

No me dejo contestar, ni decir nada, ni hacer nada. Tan sólo me beso en los labios y fui una vez más su prisionera. El romance con él era una especie de hechizo hormonal a base de besos y sexo. Aunque en mi situación dudaba que pudiera aguantar algún beso. Estaba a falta de afecto, pero no era tan capaz de cometer una infidelidad... tan sólo con Kakashi que había sido el culpable que hubiera pasado el límite impuesto por la moral de pareja.

Y una vez más estaba entre sus brazos, siendo besada, acariciada y amada de forma única y plena. Podía estar segura que en la cabeza de él no había otra mujer, tan sólo tenía mi rostro en sus recuerdos, en sus sensaciones. Tan sólo me deseaba a mi.

Las nubes habían logrado invadir totalmente el cielo cuando salí del apartamento de Kakashi, tenía el cuerpo cansado y me sentía un tanto incómoda. Hoy había sido todo muy bruto, sin cuidado. Más bien como si hubiera sido sexo por impulso animal más que por amor. Aunque si era sincera yo tan sólo me dejaba hacer. El que tenía que trabajar siempre era el. Bajé la cabeza avergonzada al recordar minutos antes...

_- Lo siento...- me disculpo al ver que mi cuerpo no se relaja._

_- No pasa nada.- dice y me da un beso en la frente, luego lo intenta de nuevo. Nada.- ¿Piensas en él?- pregunta un tanto incómodo._

_- Si...- confieso apenada.- Esto debe acabar Kakashi..._

_- P-pero... yo te amo, él no te ama Hinata... no quiero que sufras más._

_- No voy a sufrir más..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- He tomado una decisión. _

Di una última mirada a la ventana del apartamento de Kakashi y comencé a caminar dirección a mi apartamento. No me importó que la lluvia me mojara, tampoco que el tacón del zapato se me hubiera roto y que por eso hubiera caído haciéndome una herida en las rodillas. Me alegré que fuera más de media noche. No pude ponerme de pie, y mientras estaba ahí arrodillada las lágrimas me comenzaron a salir de los ojos: Mi decisión era bastante simple, me iba a ir de la casa. Nos íbamos a separar de forma definitiva... esto no podía seguir.

Dejé sobre el suelo pisadas de agua y barró, también el bolso y parte de la ropa que me iba quitando de camino a la ducha. Sentada en el suelo encendí el agua y tapé el agujero de esta, esperé con paciencia a que la bañera se llenara. Me quite las bragas y el sujetador y me sumergí en el agua cálida, cerré los ojos y hice un ejercicio de concentración para relajar cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Cuando pensé que estaba relajada la puerta del baño se abre y veo la sombra de Naruto a traves de las cortinas. Se sienta en el suelo con la pared apoyada a la puerta. Esperé a que hable.

- Hace seis años conocí a una chica muy hermosa, tierna, atenta y sumamente dulce.- comenzó a hablar con voz ronca.- Era como una especie de Ángel que había bajado del cielo para velarme. El ángel siempre estaba a mi lado, sonriéndome y ayudándome a seguir adelante, incluso en el peor momento de mi vida... cuando me enteré que el amor de mi vida se casaba.- cerré los puños debajo del agua sintiendo como el corazón me ardía.

- No sigas...-pedí pero el siguió.

- El ángel me cogió de la mano y me sonrió. Si hubiera sido más listo me habría enterado que lo que hacía el ángel no era por compasión... sino por amor.- el corazón me seguía ardiendo, pero ahora con el plus de los latidos. Creía que me moría.- Y fui tan estúpido por aceptar aquella oferta de amor pensando que era por compasión. Al principio el Ángel sonreía sin importar mi estado de ánimo... dejaba que le amara incluso me contestaba con la misma pasión...

- ...por favor- pedí casi sin voz.

- Y muy tarde me he dado cuenta de que mi ángel había perdido las alas, que no podía volver al cielo... con los suyos, que no podía encontrar otra alma solitaria para cuidar... y que todo me lo había dado a mi.- su voz se rompió.- Creo que es muy tarde pero...

La sombra de Naruto se levantó, se acercó hasta donde estaba yo y apartó la cortina para un lado. Se arrodilló y buscó mi mano entre el agua, al encontrarla la sacó y me miró a los ojos...

- Ángel... ¿puedo volver a tener tus alas?¿puedo?

* * *

Personalmente este capitulo me ha gustado mucho, lo que le dijo Narutet es total... jiji


	16. Matrimonio

Just Be Friends

16- Matrimonio:

Tener la seguridad de algo; da miedo, tanto que no sabes como controlarte, como parar las lágrimas y como activar tu cerebro para que actué de forma conveniente a tu conocimiento.

Saber la verdad aterra y lo peor es que saber que no puedes hacer nada ...es peor.

La línea hotelera de Ryu siempre me había dado la sensación de estar llena de secretos, cosas que ninguna persona debería ser conscientes, crímenes que es mejor guardarlos dentro de una caja de madera y enterrarlos lejos del lugar donde ocurrió los hechos. Pero por mucho que supiera absolutamente todo... no podía hacer nada. Estábamos en quiebra, mi marido iba a renunciar a su sueño por una ceremonia y un viaje totalmente irrelevante. ¿Cómo no podía hacer nada?

Entré a aquella habitación oscura y cerré la puerta detrás de mi... no me sentía orgullosa de lo que iba a hacer, pero tampoco tenía otra opción.

Mi marido, mi vida... y incluso mi familia valía mucho más que mi dignidad. La dignidad se podía volver a recuperar... una vida jamás.

El cielo se veía tan triste como me encontraba yo, la gran luna amarilla me seguía a través de las nubes gruesas que cubrían el cielo. A pesar de hacer calor tenía todo el cuerpo helado, temblaba y las uñas de la mano las tenía azul. Sabía que no estaba bien, tanto físicamente como psíquicamente. Mi barrera de indiferencia se había roto por completo... estaba sola, indefensa y terriblemente asustada.

Había cometido un error, pero tampoco podía evitarlo... necesitaba eso a toda costa.

La puerta del apartamento estaba medio abierta, entré medio asustada al pensar que podía haber entrado un ladrón y robar lo poco que teníamos. Al entrar en la casa sentado en la entrada, con la cabeza colgando a un lado del cuerpo se encontraba Shikamaru. Durmiendo, aún con el uniforme del trabajo y con un ramo de flores rojas en la mano. No pude evitarlo y me eché a llorar.

Lloré tanto que cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente tenía debajo de los ojos unas enormes bolsas, lo blanco se había vuelto rojo y en las manos tenía pequeñas heridas causadas por las uñas.

No quise salir de la cama, a pesar que sabía que debía ir a trabajar, a pesar que tenía que conseguir el dinero... que tenía que ir a ver a Ryu... pero no quería.

Una vez más entré a aquel despacho oscuro...

… una vez más deposité todo mi corazón en él.

Una vez más dejé que mi alma se rompiera en pedazos...

y una vez más dejé que mi defensa fuera penetrada por otra persona

… otra persona que no era mi marido.

La cuenta bancaria estaba llena de dinero, todos los números rojos habían desaparecido, e incluso teníamos dinero para permitirnos un viaje a Estocolmo con todos los gastos pagados, con el mejor hotel de lujo y una limusina privada. No me lo podía creer.

Saqué la libreta de la máquina, retiré el fajo de billetes y los metí en el bolso. Mientras salía del banco me sentía como una guarra, como una puta... es que en parte lo era.

Había roto aquel voto...

… había roto la confianza...

Había cometido un pecado... que no tenía perdón ...jamás.


	17. Eleccion

HOla! Sé que he tardado una eternidad en subir el capitulo, pero he de decir que... se me olvido la contraseña y he estado muerta pensando cual seria. Al final la recorde. Aviso: Los proximos capis, seran cortitos, ya que se acerca al final (ohh) y en fin... para alargar un poco más seran mas cortitos. Espero que les guste.

ciao

17- Elección:

Cuando el corazón se encuentra partido en dos partes, la razón no entiende de elección. Tan sólo evalua ambas partes por iguales y va sacando conclusiones de forma presipitada, sin prestar atención a los latidos del corazón o simplemente ver lo que tenía delante.

Estaba enamorada de mi marido y de su hermano, era una realidad y los dos lo sabían. SI la situación fuera distinta, podría elegir a uno de los dos con los ojos cerrados. Pero la realidad era distinta: Mi marido era piloto, se pasaba todo el año en las nubes, bajaba tan sólo para hacerme el amor de forma colérica y desenfrenada y después se evaporaba entre las nubes como si fuera una pluma arrasada por el viento. Por otro lado se encontraba su hermano: Un médico dedicado al amor por la mujer, que la vigila, protege y guía por buen camino. Un hombre que no debe volar, que se queda quieto en un solo lugar durante todo el año y que me hacía el amor de forma desenfrenada, colérica y dulce.

Objetivamente todas las elecciones apuntaban hacía Itachi. Era el mejor de los dos. El único problema era que amaba a Sasuke más que a nada en el mundo, pero había momentos que el amor no era suficiente. Y él lo sabia.

Te dejaré pensarlo... elige.- había dicho cuando le confesé mi adulterio. No había llorado, no me sentía culpable y tampoco me arrepentía de hacerlo. Sasuke tenía la culpa, pero no del todo. Yo si, había sido consciente de todos mis actuaciones y no me importaba el resultado.- Te esperaré... ahora me toca esperar a mi.

Por otro lado Itachi estaba muy seguro de mi elección hacía él. Practicamente me había mudado a su casa, tenía toda mi ropa en los cajones de su apartamento, incluso había comenzado a alquilar una plaza de estacionamiento cerca de su bloque de apartamentos. En mi cabeza hacía tiempo que tenía la elección elegida... pero tan sólo quería ver hasta cuanto podía resisitir antes de lanzarme a los brazo de él.


	18. Amago

Allo! Nuevamente estoy aquí para dejar el antepenúltimo capitulo. No he podido escribir hasta ahora, porque estoy de viaje y el portátil y yo no podemos pasar tiempo a solar y en fin, la inspiración no llega y los medios para escribir estan encerrados de una mochila vete a saber donde. Pero aprobecho ahora que hay calma y paz (estan viendo football) para escribir. GRACIA MILE por los riviews, y darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Haré un poco de propaganda no se si ya la hice, estoy haciendo otro fic llamado "Gomenasai" leeanlo si os apetece, esta por el principio y ante todo, deben tener la mente abierta por la pareja.

GRACIAS AGAIN.

18- Amago:

Había vivido por años una mentira, algo que yo misma había creado con el fin de protegerme, evadir la realidad y fingir que todo lo que podía ocurrir era ageno a mi. Podía vivir con la verdad a pesar que la mantuviera cerrada en una caja en algún rincón de mi mente. La culpa jamás había sido mía del todo, tan sólo había sido una víctima más del poder del amor, de aquella enfermedad que todos han padecido almenos una vez en la vida. Aunque fuera un amago, yo la viví.

Era perfecto, llegar a casa que me recibieran con un abrazo, un beso y un "te quiero", luego una agradable cena para terminar junto los brazos de aquella persona que tanto había amado y en parte amaba.

En la cama, miraba a ese joven rubio que una vez me juró un amor falso, que lleno entre besos agujeros que no podían ser llenados, robando días de un calendario del año pasado. Viviendo un sueño junto a la persona equivocada, pero después de todo... tarde se había dado cuenta de que el tren estaba llegando y posiblemente no volvería a pasar. Tenía en la otra estación otro amor, que jamás podría llenar los agujeros vacios del suyo, pero por lo menos sería única...

- te quiero...- susurró antes de volver a besarme y entrar en mi de manera dulce, tierna y verdadera.

Siempre que nos habíamos acostado sentía que hacía el amor conmigo de una manera sistemática, era increible de todas las formas posibles, pero aun así su sistema había llegado a cansarme, e incluso parte de eso había llenado mi vaso de amor no correspondido. Había vivido de esa manera años, pero ahora no podía seguir asi...

viviendo un amor que no era el mio...

Una vez más aquel extraño episodio de amor robado se repetía, de forma extraña sin tener nada planeado, de forma rebuscada y casi alocada. El rubio me sujetaba la mano con fuerza, me miraba a la cara y besaba.

Todas esas cosas me las hacía a mi... a Hinata. En las dos pepas azules de sus ojos no había otro rostro que no fuera el mio...

Un amago de un romance verdadero se asomaba en los ojos azules de Uzumaki Naruto y antes de decir nada me colocó algo pequeño y pesado en mi mano.

Tuve miedo a mirar.

El amor robado volvía a mi... Naruto era mío o quería él que fuera suyo.

¿Podría aceptarlo?¿Podría?

* * *

¿Y bien?


	19. Confianza

Eme aquí otra vez, aquí estoy con el penúltimo episodio. Gracias a todos por seguirme y espero que le sguste.

ciao

19- Resolución:

Las deudas habían salido de mi fina, los números rojos ya no volverían a aparecer en la libreta bancaria, y posiblemente mi dulce marido podría mantener su restaurante como siempre había querido. No teníamos nada más que temer, por lo menos económicamente...

Salí del despacho de mi jefe cerrando el cierre de mis pantalones, arreglándome el cuello de la camisa y atando mi cabello en un moño alto. Antes de subir al ascensor me miré en el espejo para ver si no tenía ninguna marcha sospechosa. Shikamaru no se podía enterar de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque tan sólo tenía que aguantar un mes más... sólo un mes y más y sería totalmente feliz.

Llegué a la casa con la dignidad escondida en algún rincón de mi cuerpo, dejé el bolso en la entrada y me arrastre hasta llegar a la cama, tan sólo apoyar la cabeza en la almohada caí en un intranquilo sueño. Sabía que tarde o temprano le debía confesar mi pecado a Shikamaru, lo sabía, pero aun nuestra guerra seguía y tenía miedo de quebrar aquella tregua silenciosa hasta sacar un maldito papel. Ese papel que una amiga estaba apunto de firmar... yo no quería hacer eso, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Inconsciente escuché como la puerta de la casa se abría anunciando la llegada de mi marido a casa, abrí los ojos y me levanté de la cama, caminé hasta la sala donde estaba él, con el pelo suelto, mirando una de las fotos con una sonrisa tierna...

Lo siento...-susurré al no poder contener más la infelicidad que me cubría.- Lo siento tanto...-las lágrimas me comenzaron a brotar de los ojos una tras otras. Incansables.

No te preocupes, esta bien...- dijo mientras dejaba la foto encima de la mesa y se acercaba para abrazarme y darme un beso en el pelo.

P-pero...p-pero lo que he hecho... yo...yo...

Lo sé todo, no te preocupes.

¿Cómo no me podía preocupar si prácticamente le había sido infiel? No sabía como afrontarme a esa realidad, estaba aterrada, pero lo íbamos a superar. Juntos.


	20. Futuro

Al final llegó el final (viva la redundancia), muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi fic hasta el final y calarse esta historia amorosa. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla y que la hayan disfrutado. Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, y espero que nos leamos pronto en otro fic. Bye

20- Futuro:

Los recuerdos de unos años atrás me comenzaron a atacar, no eran muy agradables la mayoría de ellos, pero tampoco lo suficiente desagradables para querer evadirlos. Sabía que estar en este lugar provocaría que más de una imagen bonita o fea invadiera mi mente, pero debía arriesgarme. Una persona me estaba esperando y debía llegar hasta donde estaba él.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos, observaba a las familias que comenzaban su viaje o que llegaban, recordé el día que él me abrió una cajita de terciopelo y me preguntó si quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él. La respuesta fue positiva, y dos meses adelante nos casamos. Fue realmente bonito, íntimo y feliz, pero al cabo de ocho horas se tuvo que subir a un avión para trabajar. Eso era el preludio de lo que sería mi vida junto a él.

Y una vez más me encontraba en ese mismo lugar, buscando a la misma persona para ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad, para que me demostrara que realmente me amaba y que quería seguir junto a mi. El pecado que había cometido estaba perdonado, pero igualmente sabía que debía rectificarlo... aunque la idea de estar en ese lugar no me agradaba, puesto que no sabía que iba a pasar, debía hacerlo. Por él, por nosotros. Por mi.

La sala dónde debía estar estaba repleta de gente, todos con sus billetes en mano y con el equipaje y carteras que debían llevar en el avión. Sentado cerca de la ventana se encontraba Sasuke, vestía ropa de calle, con aspecto cansado y algo nervioso. Aquella imagen rompió mi pared de hierro...

- ¿Has esperado mucho?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Lo suficiente para pensar...-siseo.

Aquella respuesta no me convenció del todo, eso podía significar que no iba a calarse una infidelidad, aunque fuera en parte por su culpa. El corazón se me heló en el pecho. Bajé la mirada avergonzada por los últimos recuerdos adquiridos en aquellos tiempos... el orgullo por ello había desaparecido.

Estaba esperando a que se levantará y marchara, pero tan sólo estiró la mano a mi lado y esperó a que la sujetara. Confundida miré su gran mano y después la agarré.

- Nuestros asientos son los primeros...-sonrió y se levantó llevándome con él.

- ¿Nuestros?

- Vamos a comenzar de cero...

- ¿Cómo?

- Con nuestro viaje a Italia.

Y era verdad, nuestra luna de miel fue en Italia y jamás terminamos de salir del areopuerto los dos juntos.

Aquello significaba algo mucho más importante, algo que mi cerebro no pudo adivinar hasta cuando nuestras manos unidas atravesaron el areopuerto de Roma. En ese mismo momento comprendí que nuestro futuro había comenzado a funcionar... y lo haríamos juntos.

* * *

La mujer del espejo me miraba asustada, y en parte era natural. Todo el mundo lo estaba en ese momento. Era uno que se suponía que tan sólo pasaba una vez en la vida, ya que la ley de la iglesia lo permitía así, pero sabía que si eso no funcionaba, siempre podía estar en la misma situación con otra persona. Cerré los puños intentando quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, estaba ahí porque quería creer que lo nuestro podía funcionar, a pesar del historial anterior.

Quería creer que todo iba a ir bien, pero la chica del espejo seguía con la cara blanca y los ojos asustados. Tragué saliva cuando se escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta, esperé nerviosa a que mi padre entrara para llevarme cogida de su brazo al altar. Giré sobre mis piel temblorosos y encaré a la puerta. Ésta se abrió, pero no apareció mi progenitor... sino mi prometido.

Estás hermosa...-susurró Naruto mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Se supone que da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda...-susurré nerviosa.

Nuestra historia es distinta...- estiró la mano para que la sujetara.- ¿Vamos, mi ángel?

Por mucho miedo que tuviera, por lo muy insegura que se sintiera mi alma en ese momento, no dude en estirar la mano y sujetarsela. Amaba a Naruto Uzumaki de tal modo que podría arriesgar todo y seguir adelante. Había probado otra vida sin él y no me había gustado.

Quería formar una familia junto a él y con él... ahora todo había cambiado y no era yo la que iba tras de él, siguiendo sus pasos y que esperar a que me notara...

Ahora era distinto... los dos esperábamos por el otro. Y él lo hacía por mi y para mi.

* * *

La casa estaba tranquila y un olor a pasta inundaba todo los pasillos y habitaciones, me encontraba en la sala mirando la libreta del banco. Los números rojos habían desaparecido totalmente, pero aún así en aquellas páginas pasadas habían una gran mancha negra que jamás se podría borrar. Shikamaru había logrado comprender que nosotros sólos no podríamos con todo, y que debíamos pedir ayuda siempre que fuera necesario. Por mi parte lo ocurrido con Ray tan solo se quedó como un recuerdo borroso, algo que los dos jamás íbamos a mencionar y si el tema salía tan solo lo evitaríamos. Era una decisión que habíamos tomado.

Todo aquello me había enseñado una cosa; para conseguir la felicidad se debe escalar una gran montaña, pero no sola, y más si esperas con eso formar una familia y ser feliz.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó y con ello el comienzo de un nuevo trabajo...

El restaurante de Shikamaru y con ello nuestro sueño.

~~FIN~~

PD: Necesitaba ponerlo jeje


End file.
